


A Change of Heart

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Sexual Content, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeonghan is forced to marry Choi Seungcheol when his true love is married to someone else...but maybe its not so bad after all
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 127
Kudos: 798





	1. Somebody Else

Jeonghan was sure that over time he would be able to bury his feelings and the sadness he felt from Seokmin's marriage to Joshua would eventually subside. All he needed was some time to heal. Fate seemed to have a different plan for him however. It had never meant to be this way and Jeonghan could only curse himself for slipping up. 

No one was meant to know how he longed for his best friend, how he wished for them to something more. He had kept it hidden so well for so many years, writing his pain away in his old diary. He cherished the book, kept it safely hidden from everyone in fear of humiliation if anyone were to read it. On the day that he found the Queen in his quarters, staring at the pages of the open book on his bed, he knew that he was done for. She hadn't said. anything then, despite Jeonghan's pleads for her to forget everything, despite his assurances that he had no intentions of trying to attain the prince's love. She had left him there, cruing on the floor where he had knelt before her.

It was two days later that it was announced that he would be married off to Choi Seungcheol, the head of the army. Most people would consider him lucky, Choi Seungcheol was a well respected, handsome soldier. He had earned everyone's love and respect after years of loyally serving the country and most would jump at the chance to marry him. Jeonghan however did not see it that way. His heart belonged to the prince, it would always be his even if Jeonghan had given up hope when he was married. He was willing to sacrifice his happiness to allow Seokmin to be with the one he truly cherished. To be bound in a loveless marriage however was something he was not willing to accept. 

It was soon made obvious that he had no choice in the matter. The Queen and Joshua did not seem to trust him and he was no longer allowed to meet with Seokmin either. And it hurt Jeonghan more than he expected, he hated not being able to see the prince, even as just a friend.The two had grown up together and he was so used to his presence that it was hard to get by now. If being mated would allow everyone to trust him again, if it would allow him to be with Seokmin then he would bear it and marry Seungcheol. However he couldn't find it in himself to be happy with the decision. 

He only met Seungcheol on the day of the wedding. It was a small ceremony with minimal people present. He had heard from one of the palace maids that despite his position Seungcheol didn't have much money but he had tried his best for him. The thought of someone putting in so much effort for him made his stomach twist. A part of him regretted doing this for that reason, knowing that he could never give the alpha the love he desired. 

The guilt only spread when he saw Seungcheol smiling from ear to ear at the end of the aisle. He was accompanied by his closest friends from the army and that was it, Jeonghan vaguely recalled being told that he had no family left. Jeonghan's parents and sister had attended as well and he knew that they were pleased by this union which is why he would never let them know the truth. 

He had tried his best to smile throughout the ceremony, for the sake of his parents. Things only went downhill when Seokmin and Joshua eventually showed up and Jeonghan felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest. It felt wrong to hold Seungcheol's hands then, even standing next to him irked Jeonghan. And seeing Joshua cling to his husband as he was shown off only made him nauseous. The alpha seemed to notice a change in his behaviour as well and looked at him with concern but he didn't say anything and for that Jeonghan was grateful. 

The ceremony was only the tip of the iceberg however. Jeonghan was aware that to complete this marriage, Seungcheol and him would have to bond. Bonding entailed consummation of the marriage which only made him nervous. He would have to give himself up to an alpha he barely knew and it would only serve to make this agreement permanent. Just thinking about it made bile rise up to his throat. 

He was moved to Seungcheol's quarter's inside the palace as soon as the ceremony had ended. He sat on one corner of the bed waiting for the alpha to arrive, his hands shaking from nervousness as he thought of a way to tell Seungcheol. 

The alpha walked in a while later still dressed in his wedding clothes, he was still smiling and Jeonghan wondered if it was real. The man had not spoken a word to him at the wedding; maybe he had sensed the omega's nervousness, which is why Jeonghan was surprised by how deep his voice was when he spoke for the first time. 

"I know this whole arrangement was so sudden and that we don't know eachother that well" the alpha said as he came to sit on the bed, some distance away from Jeonghan. "But I would like you to know that I have liked you from the first moment I saw you." 

Seungcheol had failed to keep the happiness out of his voice and it pained Jeonghan to know that this man actaully had feelings for him. 

"I doubt you even remember but we met a few years ago when you accompanied the prince to the nearby village. I've liked you ever since."

Now that it has been pointed out to him Jeonghan can recall the time he went out to examine the state of the villagers with Seokmin. He had met Seungcheol then but he had been far too invested in enjoying the limited time he had with his love. 

"When the Queen came forward with the proposal for you I accepted in an instant. I know we didn't get to talk or anything before this and for that I am sorry but we can get to know eachother now." 

He smiled so sincerely at Jeonghan, his eyes filled with hope as he waited for an answer. 

"Seungcheol-ssi, I don't mean to sound rude but I already have someone in my heart right now." Jeonghan hated that he was admitting this to the man right after he had confessed to him but he had no other choice. Seeing Seungcheol so full of hope made his stomach twist, he had no right to string this man along while his heart was still bound to someone else. 

"I am incapable of loving someone else at the moment but I also know that i have no hope of being with them so I'm willing to mate with you." 

He knows his words were harsh and he didn't even say that he would try to make it work but it was better this way. It was better to keep Seungcheol away to prevent him from falling deeper.

Seungcheol however only smiled softly at his admission, hesitantly placing a hand over his. 

"I never expected to have your heart completely Jeonghan-ssi but I'm willing to earn your affection. I will wait for as long as I need to." 

Jeonghan had tried his best to tear the man down but he still seemed undeterred and he no longer had the energy to keep this up. He wanted this to be over already, wanted Seungcheol to mark him so they could be done with this. He expected no less from an alpha but Seungcheol continued to prove him wrong. 

"We don't have to do this you know. I don't have to mark you, I wouldn't want to force you into anything." He looked directly into Jeonghan's eyes as he spoke, wanting him to see how sincere he was. Jeonghan however knew that that was not possible. The Queen would surely confirm whether they had bonded or not and he could only resume his duties alongside the prince when he was no longer considered a threat. 

He had made sure that Seungcheol knew that and that was how he found himself on his hands and his knees, waiting for his husband to knot him. Jeonghan himself had suggested that they do it in this position, not wanting to make this into something intimate. Seungcheol's hesitance was obvious but Jeonghan had already made up his mind and he wasn't willing to back down. 

Seungcheol was nothing short of a gentleman and a part of Jeonghan wished that he could have fallen in love with him instead. He was gentle and treated Jeonghan with such care that it made his heart clench with guilt. A man like him deserved someone who would love him the same way, not someone like Jeonghan who was stuck in a hopeless situation. 

However if he closed his eyes he could almost imagine himself in a different situation. In an alternate reality where Seokmin would be the one marking him instead. He could imagine that it was the prince touching him so intimately, it hurt less that way. He hadn't made a sound when Seungcheol entered him but eventually his body recognised the alpha and he couldn't do anything but submit. 

It felt good, Seungcheol was a good lover but he was holding back, knowing that Jeonghan didn't see things as he did. A part of him was appreciative of that fact but this was also a welcome distraction. 

"I'm gonna mark you now. You could stop me if you wish." Seungcheol had spoken then, his voice strained. Jeonghan could feel the alpha's knot against his entrance and he shook his head almost violently. His body was reacting to this too well, the pheromones released by the alpha drawing him in further and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to be filled. 

"Do it, alpha." He demanded, pushing back on his knot till Seungcheol eventually took control. He had marked him as he spilled inside the omega. It had been painful but Jeonghan was too far gone to take note of it. Seungcheol had ensured his pleasure and in the throes of it he had uttered Seokmin's name.

He felt Seungcheol stiffen behind him but he felt no remorse even if he was aware of how much he was hurting the other man. He hadn't said anything then and Jeonghan didn't turn around to face him. However his displeasure was evident from the way he pulled away as soon as he was able to. Jeonghan wasn't asleep but he didn't try to face him and the man had quietly gotten up to get dressed. He had covered Jeonghan with the blankets, ensuring that he was warm before moving towards the door.

"Sleep well, Jeonghan-ssi." The alpha had said before he stepped out of the room and Jeonghan finally let his tears fall.


	2. So Far (it’s alright)

If he was being honest being married to Seungcheol didn't change that much. He was made to live in a different place, share a bed with a man he barely knew but he was allowed to resume his duty in the castle. He was allowed to live the same as before now that it was ensured he would make no move to seduce the Prince. Seungcheol hadn't pressured him into anything either, he would leave early in the morning only to return late in the night.

All that was expected of Jeonghan was to prepare food and a change of clothes for his husband. Seungcheol would greet him pleasantly each time, with a big smile on his face but Jeonghan felt nothing each time. Seungcheol would always ask him to join him for dinner and Jeonghan would always decline his offer with some excuse that even he did not believe. He hoped that Seungcheol would get the idea and just leave him be but it seemed as if the man's patience was endless. 

Jeonghan would always go to sleep first, tucked in on himself on one side of the bed to leave enough space between himself and the alpha. He would hear the man sigh as he got into bed, could feel his stare as he pretended to sleep. 

"I know this is hard for you but it is impossible to open your heart to me?" The omega had heard him say one night, his voice wavering. It was so out of character that it made Jeonghan's heart ache, the omega in him screaming at him to comfort his mate but he stayed still. 

Seungcheol was a good man. He deserved none of Jeonghan's stubbornness but here he was fighting a losing battle. Jeonghan pitied him and this marriage and in his weakest moments he would pray that he would see Seungcheol as more than this as well. 

Things had worked out how he hoped they would though, Seungcheol eventually gave up on his advances; keeping their conversations limited. He still took great care of the omega though and for that he was grateful. 

He was allowed to accompany Seokmin again, in the same way he did before. He had no official role and could be considered a mere servant but he knew Seokmin considered him of great importance. They had been friends since they were little and the trust between them was incomparable. It was why Seokmin would consult him on all matters and his opinion was valued. However now he could see that wavering. 

Joshua was a part of Seokmin's life now and the two had connection that he could only dream of. So it should have been no surprise when Seokmin eventually dicided that he would rather have Jeonghan accompany Joshua. The alpha had seemed so excited about it and it would have been a good idea had the situation between the two omega's not been compromised by Jeonghan's feelings. 

He could smile and nod his head in agreement at everything Seokmin said though. Not wanting to dissapoint him in any way even if his own heart was aching at the knowledge that he was no longer needed as he was before. 

"Seokmin seems to think that this is a good idea desite my refusal but I suppose it's better this way. It's better for you to be away from him." Joshua had said as soon as they were left alone. Surprisingly his tone wasn't threatening or condescending. He sounded sincere but Jeonghan could not let his gaurd down so easily. 

"You should know that I have no ill intentions and I would never do anything to come in the way of your happiness, your highness." Jeonghan had said politely, looking directly at him to show his sincerity. 

"I do not doubt that. I think this would be better for you since you won't be constantly in his presence. It shall be easier for your heart." Jeonghan really had been surprised by that and he had to admit that the omega was right.

"Seungcheol is a good man, Jeonghan. He cares for you immensely. At least give him a chance." 

He left that day feeling a lot lighter now that they had achieved some sort of truce. He supposed this was a step towards moving on and maybe now he could work towards building a life with his mate. 

When Seungcheol came home that day Jeonghan had made sure to greet him at the door, dinner already set. He noticed for the first time that day how truly worn out the older man looked. His face and uniform smeared with dirt, muscles tense as he walked in. He had been surprised to see Jeonghan at the door but the omega had merely smiled at him in greeting. 

Seungcheol's face was almost comical, when he reappeared after changing his clothes, at seeing Jeonghan seated at the table in chair next to Seungcheol's. He still hadn't cleaned his face despite having washed and it irritated Jeonghan a little. 

"Wait." He had said quickly when Seungcheol reached out for the food. His husband looked at him worriedly, confusion clear on his face. Jeonghan got up then to get a bowl of water and a cloth. He didn't dwell on it too long when he sat back down and reached out hesitantly to turn the alpha's face towards himself. 

Seungcheol too had been taken aback, his eyebrows shooting up despite his efforts to not make a big deal of this. Jeonghan had wasted no time in bringing the washcloth to his face, softly wiping away the smears of dirt. He couldn't look at the alpha directly, his gaze too intense for Jeonghan to hold but like this he could truly admire his features, realising just how handsome this man was.

He let out a surprised gasp when a hand came up to grip his chin. The touch was gentle but he could feel the roughness of Seungcheol's hands on his soft skin and he could not say he disliked it. The alpha tilted his head up to meet his eyes and Jeonghan was truly frozen. Not expecting this much heat from just a gaze. 

They stayed like that for a few moments before Jeonghan pulled away, getting up quickly to discard the cloth. Hearing Seungcheol's disheartened sigh wasn't something he wanted either and he rushed back to his seat, not wanting to dissapoint. He was truly surprised by his need to appease Seungcheol and it seemed that the alpha was too. 

They didn't talk much through dinner but Seungcheol had made sure to ask about Jeonghan's day and he had done the same. The smile hadn't left Seungcheol's face and he would look up frequently at Jeonghan, almost as if he could not believe he was there. It made Jeonghan feel worse about the way he had treated the man, almost as if had deprived him something essential. And in a way he had. 

That night he hadn't moved to the furthest edge of the bed either. He still kept a distance between them, something breathable,but it was a lot lesser than before. Seungcheol had smiled at him again as he laid next to him and it made Jeonghan wonder why even the slightest gesture was making him this giddy. If he thought about it the two were in a similar situation, both in love with people that weren't in love with them but unlike Jeonghan Seungcheol had hope. 

"I know you're still adjusting to everything but my friends have been begging to meet you for the past three months." The alpha had said just when Jeonghan thought he was asleep. "I've told them no many times because you might not be ready but they're persistent."

He chuckled awkwardly after, his wyes glued to the ceiling as he spoke and Jeonghan knew he wanted him to meet his friends. It was clear that they were his family and their opinion mattered to him. Jeonghan had been so cold to other man at first that it wasn't hard to see why he was so nervous or why he hadn't approached the topic before. But now it was obvious that he couldn't put it off for any longer but the way he had brought it up allowed room for Jeonghan to express his opinion on the matter and he could appreciate that.

"I wouldn't mind meeting your friends." Was all he said as turned over to look at his mate. 

"Oh my! Really?" His excitement was so obvious from the way his grin spread, he was almost vibrating and he reminded Jeonghan of a puppy. He couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight in front of him.

"Wow. You can just let me know when is good time for you and I'll have them there. There's only four of them but they're my family and I hope you will like them too."

"How about tomorrow?" 

Jeonghan had smiled one more time at the man after he nodded and then wished him goodnight before turning over again. The smile didn't fade from his face and Jeonghan thought that maybe he could be happy with Choi Seungcheol after all. 

Actually meeting Seungcheol's friends however was completely nerve wracking. Jeonghan had easily agreed to it seeing how happy it made Seungcheol but now he was slowly coming to regret it. He had no idea who these people were and what they were like and Seungcheol hadn't told him much either, had not gotten the chance to. Jeonghan was going into this with his hands tied. A part of him wondered why he was so nervous, only a week ago he didn't want anything to do with the alpha and now he was worrying about his friends deeming him a good enough mate for the alpha. The whole thing was exhausting but jeonghan figured he owed this much to Seungcheol after how he had treated him these past few months. 

He had made sure to dress nicely too, wanting to make a good impression on the people Seungcheol held close to his heart. He worried if had overdone it when he looked at himself in the mirror. He had chosen to wear his white robes, adorned with golden lace, his blonde hair set naturally after his bath. Jeonghan could acknowledge the fact that he was beautiful, he knew just how to accentuate his best features and he always enjoyed dressing up. Today however he felt a little out of place. The mark of his alpha, prominent on his neck, making him avoid looking in the mirror for too long. 

"Jeonghan are you rea-" Seungcheol had walked in just as Jeonghan was applying a hint of tint to his lips. Jeonghan could feel the weight of his stare and he praised himself for attracting his alpha's attention. 

He turned around once he had made sure everything was to his liking and came face to face with the alpha. His eyes were hooded as he stared at the omega infront of him and Jeonghan took a step back in surprise when he stepped closer. Seungcheol came to his senses then, seeing the way Jeonghan had backed away in fear almost. 

"Uhm...You look. You look beautiful." He managed to say, his cheeks colouring slightly as he raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. "I'm sure the others will think so too." 

Jeonghan calmed down at that, noticing that the shy alpha was back. By now he had come to trust Seungcheol, even if he didn't have any feelings for him, but what he saw just now was not the kind man he knew. And that unfamiliarity scared him. 

He accepted the compliment however once he realised how sincere the other man was. He was still in his everyday clothing but Jeonghan complimented him as well. It was awkward, the two of them not used ti this sort of openness but Jeonghan wasn't uncomfortable. 

They had set out then. Seungcheol had chosen a place just in town where they would meet for a meal. It was a bit of a walk from their quarters but Jeonghan barely noticed it. It had been so long since he had been out like this and he enjoyed the comfort it brought. Seungcheol had also made sure to keep him entertained with storied about his friends, to familiarize Jeonghan with them so it would be easier for them to interact. 

They had been the last ones to arrive and upon reaching the small restaurant Seungcheol had guided him to a slightly crowded table. Jeonghan failing to notice the ruckus When Seungcheol placed a gentle hand on the small of his back. 

The table had fallen to silence once the two of them approached. All four men standing up to bow to the couple in greeting. Jeonghan figured it was more so because of him than Seungcheol. He he had made sure to do the same though, bowing deeply before introducing himself. 

Surprisingly he didn't feel as overwhelmed as he had expected to. Seungcheol sat next to him on one side of the table and Jeonghan finally got a good look at everyone. They were introduced to him as Jihoon, Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Mingyu. All of them except Jihoon were under Seungcheol in the army and it was quite obvious how they were more like brothers. Jihoon was an omega mated to Soonyoung, an alpha and Wonwoo was a beta mated to Mingyu. 

They all were extremely welcoming and Jeonghan immediately felt a connection with all of them. Seungcheol had sat close to him making sure after every few minutes that he was okay. Soonyoung and Mingyu seemed to have a lot of energy and Jeonghan found himself laughing at their antics, Wonwoo had smiled at him in apology when his alpha almost smacked him in the face while he exaggeratedly told a story. Jihoon seemed to be a lot more collected and it seemed as if he thought over his words before he spoke, Jeonghan was immediately impressed by him. It also felt good to be around another omega, someone who could relate to him easily. 

After they had eaten and things had settled down, Seungcheol had finally gotten up from his seat to have a drink at the bar with the other alphas. Jeonghan had smiled at him to assure him that he was fine and only then had he walked away, Soonyoung almost hanging off one of his arms to get him to buy him a drink. 

"We're really glad you agreed to this marriage. You don't know how happy you made our hyung." Jihoon had spoken later and Jeonghan was surprised to hear him say this. 

"When the Queen first gave him the proposal, he had refused immediately, not knowing if you were willing." Wonwoo spoke after the other omega, a small smile on his face as he recounted the event. "He had liked you for so long, he never took a lover since the day he saw you and we used to find that bizarre but that's just how he is."

Jeonghan didn't know what to feel after hearing that. He hadn't considered any of this before and knowing the intensity of Seungcheol's feelings was a little too much. 

"We convinced him to do it though. To accept because we know how much he wanted this." Wonwoo had continued looking away from Jeonghan. "It probably wasn't fair to you since you had no choice in the matter and we are sorry for that."

"We just want to see out hyung happy. He's had such a tough life, he deserves some happiness too. However now you're someone we care about too and if you're ever unhappy we'll do our best to help out."

This was all new information to Jeonghan and he was sure that if he had heard this a month ago, he would have directed his anger at these two. However things were different now; he was moving on, changing and so he found no anger in himself. He felt a certain fondness for the two men infront of him, their loyalty to Seungcheol bringing him relief. 

"We may not have gotten married under ideal circumstances but it doesn't mean we can't find happiness." Jeonghan had smiled at the two of them and for the first time he actually meant what he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really cant make these two suffer for too long. But dont worry they're be a lot more angst in the upcoming chapters....
> 
> Also the time period isn't specified in this fic because even after doing research i wasn't clear on certain things and to avoid any mistakes I'll be focusing more on the storyline/romance rather than the specifics of things.


	3. Be My Mistake

Their relationship had only gotten better in the following months. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were on talking terms now and he was consciously making an effort to bond with the older man. Things weren't great, Jeonghan was still not open to any kind of intimacy and there was a lingering awkwardness but it was progress and Jeonghan was happy. 

Seungcheol had began to return home earlier than he would before which made Jeonghan wonder if previously the man had stayed out late because of him. He couldn't be upset though, he had always left Seungcheol alone. Wanting him to feel the same way he felt, lonely and hopeless. He could understand the alpha's need for the company of others, perhaps they both shared the intense loneliness but unlike Jeonghan, Seungcheol chose to do something about it. 

They had built somewhat of a friendship now, trusting eachother easily but Jeonghan supposes he had always trusted the alpha even when he had done his best to resist. 

It was surprisingly easy to like Seungcheol. The man, despite his stoic exterior, was somewhat childlike; bouyant and excitable. The omega found that quite endearing, it invoked a certain fondness and he felt the urge to shower his mate with affection at times. He never did anything though, believing that the bond formed between them upon mating was what made him feel this way. 

They both were able to talk to each other more and Jeonghan found out a lot more about Seungcheol. Like how he sang to himself as he helped Jeonghan around the house or how he had the lowest tolerance for spice. He had even told him about his family when Jeonghan had asked, his curiosity getting the better if him. 

"I was an only child. My father died long before I was born and then I was left to my mother." He looked downcast as he spoke and Jeonghan almost regretted asking, seeing the way it was breaking the man. "My mother, she tried her best to care for me. She worked in the palace and I wouldn't get to see her much but I still had her. Things were fine. We were poor but we managed"

"But then she got sick and no matter what we tried it wasn't enough." He looked down as he spoke and Jeonghan could feel his heart breaking as he saw the strong man look so vulnerable. "She passed away when I was sixteen and it was the worst time of my life. I had no one after that. It was part of the reason why I joined the army, it was easier that way. Not having to worry about having a place to sleep, food to eat." 

It seemed almost bittersweet and Jeonghan could now understand just how much his soldiers and his position meant to Seungcheol. Feeling a sudden urge of affection he remembers hugging the man tightly. He didn't want Seungcheol to think he was pitying him but he also wanted to comfort him in the only way he could think of. And if Seungcheol had let a few tears escape in that moment, Jeonghan pretended not to notice. 

They'd gone to meet Jeonghan's parents as well when Jeonghan had felt comfortable enough. And it came as no surprise that they had accepted Seungcheol with open arms. They had already been quite pleased with the marriage, his mother considering Seungcheol the best match for him. So Jeonghan had played along as well, showing his parents that he was happy with the marriage. 

After all no one in his family knew of the feelings he harboured for the Prince. He preffered it that way, no one should have known about it all. 

He had stood in their kitchen as he watched Seungcheol eat with his parents when his sister approached him. 

"Mother and father seem to like him a lot. Is it the same for you,brother?" She had smiled easily at him after taking note of the shock on his face. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" He replied, eyes widening in disbelief as he looked towards her. 

"Oh come now,brother. You know you can't hide stuff from me. I knkw all about your feelings for the crown prince." Jeonghan had immediately covered her mouth at that, not wanting to risk his parents overhearing. 

"You're really not good at hiding it you know. I've seen how you look at him. How you had no objections in moving to the castle at the first suggestion." Jeongyeon had spoke again after removing his hand. "I also know that you could never be forced into a marriage so there must be some reason behind that too." 

Jeonghan really should have known better. His sister was close to him in age and could read him like a book. Of course she had taken notice being just as close to Seokmin as Jeonghan. He didn't know what to say though, didn't know ehy she had brought this up in the first place. 

"Don't get me wrong. I love Seungcheol, he's respectful, handsome, quite easily the perfect husband but you are far more important to me. If there's something forcing you to stay in this marriage then you let me know." 

Jeonghan could only chuckle at that, his heart swelling with affection for his little sister. She had always been open about her beliefs, always ready to fight for what's right. Jeongyeon had been extra protective of Jeonghan ever since they were little. He supposed it came with being an alpha and he could never find it in himself to be upset with her. There were many occasions where she had backed him up and it was part of the reason why Jeonghan never let his omega status bother him. 

He merely chuckled at what she said though, reaching out to ruffle her hair. 

"As much as I appreciate your concern, there really is no reason to worry. Yes, we weren't married in ideal circumstances but I'm not upset any longer. He treats me well." He was momentarily distracted by the sound of Seungcheol's loud boisterous laugh, making him smile unconditionally.

"There is nothing between Seokmin and I. There never will be and its time that I gave up." 

Jeongyeon didn't seem convinced from the way she narrowed her eyes at him but he chose not to dwell on it. Instead he just hugged her. 

"But Hannie, you're not happy."

"But I can learn to be. If anyone is in an unfair situation, it's Seungcheol. If he's willing to wait for me then I'm willing to try for him." He smiled at her then knowing that he was sincere. Jeongyeon hugging him tightly once more. 

They had returned to the rest of the family after that. Seungcheol hadn't taken notice of them then, too busy animatedly recounting a story to Jeonghan's father, who seemed to be thoroughly amused. It was nice seeing Seungcheol like this. The man hadn't ever experienced paternal love before but Jeonghan supposed this could be considered that too. 

What stuck with Jeonghan the most was how Seungcheol had broken down when his mother had hugged him. It reminded him of just how alone this man had been and his eyes welled up desite himself. Seungcheol had laughed awkwardly after that, apologising profusely for acting so out of character but there wasn't any judgement. Jeonghan's mother had just gently wiped away his tears, pressing a kiss to his forehead when he had admitted to being reminded of his mother. 

"We're your family too now." She had had no reservations in saying these words and Jeonghan was glad she had. Seungcheol deserved this, seeing him cry even harder at hearing that made his heart clench. The man had so obviously wanted a family, he had mentioned to Jeonghan how it was one of the main reasons why he to marry. But it was also something Jeonghan had not been able to fulfill, something that he wouldn't be able to do for a while. He saw Seungcheol as a friend at the most, even if had accepted that the two would be bound together for life. He had also opened up his heart, wanting to move on, wanting to love him the same way he did the prince. He was still glad though, that Seungcheol now had more people to care for him, glad that his parents had accepted him with open arms already seeing him as a son. He just hoped that soon they would be able to build a family of their own, that his barren heart would finally bear fruit.

Jeonghan was also spending more time with Joshua now and it wasn't as awful as he thought it would be. There really was no way for Jeonghan to hate him, he was just too nice. He spoke softly in a voice that was so calming that Jeonghan found himself enjoying listening to him. The other omega was gentle in everything he did, unnecessarily friendly to Jeonghan as well. Jeonghan could almost applaud him and his efforts to put everything in the past. It was almost as if he had forgotten who Jeonghan was, what he had done.

It put him on edge for a while, not knowing why Joshua was being so nice to him. It became obvious however that the man harboured no ill feelings and if he was willing to move forward so was Jeonghan. 

They got along well after the initial awkward stage. They had a lot more in common than Jeonghan had thought and it was quite relaxing to be in the company of another omega. Joshua wasn't expected to do much but he would of ten walk the castle gronds, making sure everything was in order and Jeonghan would accompany him everywhere. Taking note of any changes that needed to be made or anything that needed to be brought in. Joshua was also incharge of making sure of the quality of the goods that were exported and Jeonghan was always impressed with the way he handled things so efficiently.

He had essentially done the same thing for Seokmin, advising him on most matters concerning the state as well. He had been good at that, Jeonghan was smart and had a knack for these things which was part of the reason why Seokmin trusted him so much. 

A part of him missed that too but he had to admit what he did now was far less stressful, the the lesser workload allowing him to have some time for himself. He knew Seokmin changed his position for that reason, wanting to give Jeonghan some more time with his husband and while he could appreciate the sentiment, Seungcheol and him barely spent that time together. 

It was always pleasant to work with Joshua but it seemed that the other omega was much happier these days. His skin was glowing and he walked with more confidence, making his beauty more obvious. His scent had changed too, it was stronger and sweeter even Jeonghan found solace in it. No one knew the reason for the sudden change but no had asked either. 

It was a few days later that Seokmin had asked him to stay back. He had been helping Joshua with knitting when the Prince had walked in, greeting them both with a wide smile that still made Jeonghan's heart stutter. He tried not to dwell on it though. He had immediately gotten up, wanting to give the couple privacy when Seokmin had stopped him. 

"Jeonghannie, we have something to tell you." His happiness was almost contagious and Jeonghan couldn't help but smile at him in return. It momentarily distracted him from what his friend could have to say but he was quickly brought back to reality when Seokmin reached out to hold hands with Joshua. The other omega smiling at his husband, the fondness so obvious. It made Jeonghan feel out of place, almost as if he was intruding in on something so intimate, his stomach churning from ill placed jealousy.

"We haven't told anyone yet but we wanted you to be the first one to know." Joshua spoke then, looking directly at him. Jeonghan could tell it was something major from the way the two were fidgeting but he couldn't tell why. It wasn't as if Jeonghan's opinion would matter anyway.

"We're going to have a baby!" Seokmin spoke up after a nod of approval from his husband and Jeonghan felt his whole world shatter around him. He couldn't understand why he felt like that. Just a while ago he had been so sure that he was moving on so why did it feel as if he could no longer breathe. 

The couple were looking at him expectantly and he was aware of that. The silence stretching on putting both of them on edge as well. He wanted to be happy for them, wanted to congratulate them and tease Seokmin like he usually would but he felt numb. He couldn't dampen their happiness though, he had to pull through.

Seokmin still considered him his best friend and that must have been why he was so eager for Jeonghan to know. He had always wanted a family, it was no secret. He had talked about it often and Jeonghan had no one else to blame but himself for imagining himself by his side. 

"I'm so happy for you, Seok. I really am." Jeonghan finally said, wringing his hands together to stop them from shaking. He was sure that his voice was trembling but no one commented on it. Seokmin smiled at him one more time before coming up to hug him and embraced him fully. 

Joshua didn't look up at him at all and Jeonghan knew that the omega felt pity for him. It wasn't needed though, Jeonghan was strong and this too would pass, he just needed to convince himself of it. He was hurt but that was a given and as much as his mind tried to convince that this was part of Joshua's plan to remove him from Seokmin's life, he knew it wasn't true. They were friends now and he knew that the omega didn't have any malicious intent. They wanted to him to have a share in their happiness and he would be grateful.

He had left the room as soon as he had been able to, legs shaking as he walked to quarters in a haste. He needed to be alone, needed a moment to himself to sort out what he was feeling. It was something akin to jealousy, the omega in him longing for a child and his heart aching for his lost love. It was entirely too much and in that moment he couldn't do anything but breakdown and cry. 

He had slid to the floor as soon as he was in the safety of his home. A hand held to his mouth to muffle his cries even if there was no need to. Jeonghan never thought of himself as weak, would never submit to anyone ever despite being an omega but this was a completely new feeling and Jeonghan was helpless in it's grasp. 

He didn't know how long he laid there on the floor, the sound of the door opening bringing him back to conciousness and he was reminded of his reality. Seungcheol was home. Seungcheol was home and Jeonghan was a mess. 

He stumbled as he tried to get up, legs numb from being pressed under his body for so long. He didn't mind though, his mind distracted by his husband who would surely be able to smell his anguish no matter what he did to hide it. 

Another part of him was so glad to have Seungcheol home, glad to know that he was no longer alone. The overbearing sense of lonliness was almost enough to suffocate him and the alpha was like a breath of fresh air. 

He hadn't wasted any time in moving to the door. Seungcheol looked like he always did after a long day, exhausted but relieved to be home. His scent was comforting now, everything about him was drawing Jeonghan to him. Maybe it was the omega longing for his mate but Jeonghan was sure that all he wanted in that moment was someone to love him and he was sure that Seungcheol was that person.

He hadn't sensed anything yet and so Jeonghan figured that his scent was noticable yet. Seungcheol took his time removing his shoes and then his uniform, finally smiling up at Jeonghan once he was done. 

"Jeonghan. I'm sorry I took so long to come home. There was-" Jeonghan hadn't even given him the chance to finish before he strode over to press their lips together. Grabbing hold of Seungcheol's shirt to keep him from moving away because he was sure that he would being the righteous man he was.

Seungcheol placed both hands on his shoulders allowing himself a moment to indulge before he pushed the omega away. Jeonghan knew it must have been hard for him to stop this, especially with him nearly begging for it. 

"Jeonghan. What are you doing?" He brought both hands up to cradle his face looking at him so intently that it made Jeonghan almost feel guilty. He looked concerned but Jeonghan didn't need that right now. Right now, he needed something to fill the void inside of him, something to remind him that he was not alone. 

"Are you okay? Were you crying?" 

Jeonghan didn't want this but seeing the sincerity in Seungcheol's eyes made him break. He allowed Seungcheol to hold him close, embrace him and for once he felt protected and wanted. It was a feeling that he wanted more of, he wanted more. More love. More Seungcheol. 

"Alpha, please I need you. I need you so much." He knew he sounded desperate but he didn't care in that moment, mostly because he was. An omega crying for his alpha was hard to resist and he could see Seungcheol's resolve crumbling. He knew the man was capable of restraining himself, his will power was almlst impressive. He had stayed away when Jeonghan was in heat, begging for him and that had proven to Jeonghan that he would never take advantage of him. 

It was different this time because he wasn't in heat, was capable of making his decisions and perhaps that was why Seungcheol had allowed him to connect their lips again. Kissing him back with just as much fire and passion. It made Jeonghan wonder just how long he had been holding back, once again bringing back the guilt of depriving him. But all thoughts were put out of his head when Seungcheol's hands moved under his robes, making contact with his skin, mouth pressing kisses down the column of his neck.

In the moment neither of them seemed to care about anything else. It was obvious from the way Seungcheol had carried him to their bed, crawling over him easily to kiss him again. There was no hesitation left and Jeonghan supposes it was then result of giving in to their nature. 

Seungcheol almost growled as he rid Jeonghan of his robes, his eyes clouded with lust as more skin was revaled. It scared Jeonghan for a moment, seeing Seungcheol so far gone but he didn't get time to dwell on it, not when the alpha was so intent on pleasuring him to the best of his ablity. And Jeonghan loved the way it felt when Seungcheol roughly maneuvered him, his thighs already covered with the copious amount of slick he was leaking as the alpha assaulted his nipples. Taking his time toying with each one till Jeonghan was close to screaming from frustration and over sensitivity. 

"Alpha, please." It was all he could say as he pushed Seungcheol's head further down. Indicating what he wanted and Seungcheol didn't waste any time in giving it to him. Only moments later, both of them were completely bare, Jeonghan lying across the alpha's lap as he prepared him thoroughly. Even now, when he had fully submitted to his alpha, Seungcheol was caring. Making sure that Jeonghan was okay with everything he did, never moving without command. Jeonghan liked that about him a lot. 

He had been just as compassionate when he *finally* pushed into him. Looking the omega in the eyes as he fit himself between his legs. It really was too much and Jeonghan had trouble maintaining eye contact but he was never one to back down. Seungcheol had insisted they do it this way, babbling about how he wanted to see Jeonghan's face the whole time. And considering how good the alpha was making him feel Jeonghan didn't care. 

He had never felt pleasure this intense before, Seungcheol was sinfully good at this. Moving his hips so sensually as he made Jeonghan lose his ability to form coherent thoughts. Jeonghan was in complete bliss now that he had given the reigns to the alpha. 

And when Seungcheol spilled inside him at the same time his orgasm struck, Jeonghan was in euphoria. He had never felt quite this sated before, the pleasure he felt was bone deep, leaving him exhausted when it passed. He didn't even mind Seungcheol lapping at the bonding mark, all kinds of touch welcomed by him easily. 

However he was pulled out of his bubble when Seungcheol pulled away. The omega cried out as he immediately reached for him, pulling him close again. 

"No. Please. Please don't leave me." Jeonghan had rambled on, repeating the same thing over and over till Seungcheol was pulling him close again as he calmed him down. 

"I'm not going anywhere, my love." Jeonghan had clearly heard the alpha say and he immediately relaxed against his chest, finally giving in to sleep knowing that he was safe. 

Seungcheol however could barely close his eyes. He had never seen Jeonghan like that, so desperate and needy. It was unsettling and what upset him even more was how easily he had agreed to the whole thing. It made him feel as if he had taken advantage of the man even of he had wanted it. It didn't sit well with him to see the beautiful omega in his arms so troubled. This in no way meant that the omega shared the same feelings as him but perhaps he was getting closer. He had merely done whatever he could to ease his pain because that was what he here for. To give Jeonghan everything he deserved and desired. 

Sleeping with Seungcheol didn't make things better or worse instead Jeonghan was hell bent on pretending it didn't happen at all. That however seemed to be impossible. 

Around a month later, the soldiers were all setting off to the border to take care of a tribe stirring up trouble for the centre. Coincidentally this was the first time that Seungcheol would be going away since they were married. Everyone had gathered to bid their soldiers goodbye. Mothers, wives, children. Joshua was there too, to send Seokmin off with them and Jeonghan found himself staring for a moment too long at his now visible baby bump. 

"Staring isn't polite, you know." Someone spoke then and Jeonghan turned to find Seungcheol behind him, smirking. 

"I wasn't." A weak defense but Jeonghan wasn't really trying anyway. Seungcheol didn't seem to mind either, he merely stood next to his omega looking on at the others embracing, silently longing for the same thing. 

It wasn't long before the drum was heard, signalling that they were to be on their way. Seungcheol then turned to Jeonghan again, smiling at him as he said goodbye. 

He was just about to walk away when Jeonghan grabbed his hand, pulling him back to himself and into an embrace. Seungcheol was surprised but he didn't show it as he wrapped his arms around his mate. 

"I want you to be careful. Come back to me safely. I wouldn't want to raise our child alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of cliffhanger on this one. Please let me know what you guys think! Comments are appreciated.


	4. This Must Be My Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 3 am. This isnt proofread. Apologies for any mistakes

Seungcheol couldn't stop thinking about it. He was gonna be a father. They were going to have pups! Just the thought of it rattled him a little. He hadn't experienced being a part of a family in a long time. His friends were definitely more like family now and Seungcheol wouldn't trade them for the world but this, this was different. 

He wondered why he hadn't been able to tell that his omega was pregnant. He had multiple stories of his soldiers finding out that their mate was pregnant. They all seemed to know, sometimes even before the omega so why hadn't he. He racked his brain for an answer but if he was being honest, he had no experience with omegas. Being part of the army from so early on in his life his interactions were limited to alphas and betas. And on the rare occasion a mated omega, much like Jihoon. 

He didn't consider it to be something major but it was obvious that his knowledge was lacking. He would surely have to learn more, especially if he was going to be caring for a pregnant omega. Jeonghan wasn't the type of person to ask for help but Seungcheol would still be there for him to assist with whatever he could. It was his duty as an alpha, he had to make sure Jeonghan and his pups were safe and happy. He had already been struggling with keeping the omega happy and even if it had seemed demotivating in the start, they had made progress. Jeonghan was slowly opening up to him and he couldn't give up now. He could change his mind. 

He was brought out of his reverie when Soonyoung slapped a hand on his back, coming to sit with him on the floor with Mingyu in tow. They had set up camp for the night, no progress made yet. He didn't know how long they would be out here for and while he would have no care for it before it was different now. His heart longing for home now that he had someone waiting for him, someone to return to. It made him smile unconditionally. 

"You seemed to be deep in thought, everything okay, hyung?" Soonyoung spoke once they were situated and Seungcheol could only smile at his concern. 

"Better than okay, I guess." Seungcheol had chuckled, shaking his head at the way the two alphas moved closer, eager to know more. 

"Jeonghan is pregnant." 

That's all it took for the two to jump up in glee. Hugging eachother in excitement, much like they had done when Seungcheol had announced his marriage. 

"We're going to have babies!" Mingyu yelled at the top of his voice, attracting the attention of the others around the camp. Seungcheol immediately pulling both of them down, shushing him all the while. 

"No, I'm going to have babies. Stop being so loud, no one knows yet." 

"We're just so happy for you. Congratulations!" Seungcheol knew just how sincere the two were and he easily accepted their hugs, thanking them. 

"Yeah but the problem is I don't know what to do. I don't know how I'm supposed to help. I couldn't even tell that he was pregnant." Soonyoung and Mingyu were people he trusted with his life so telling them his worries was the easiest thing in the world. He knew they would be able to help. Especially Soonyoung, considering he had an omega mate and a baby. 

"That's okay, hyung. It's different for everybody. I only noticed the change in Jihoon's scent when he was pregnant but that was because it was so overpowering." Soonyoung began to explain calmly and Seungcheol felt himself relaxing at that. "You'll learn these things soon, it is part of our instinct after all. And Jihoon can help out too, I know you haven't spent much time with omegas before." 

He was right, Seungcheol already felt a strong need to protect Jeonghan, even more so with him carrying. He could learn to help, make it as easy for Jeonghan as he could. He just hoped Jeonghan would accept.

°°°°

When Seungcheol had returned he hadn't expected to be greeted by anyone but was proven wrong when he was met with his arms full. Jeonghan wasn't obliged to be there but he had shown up anyway and Seungcheol was beyond happy. 

The omega was positively glowing. The first thing Seungcheol took note of was his hair. In the time they had known eachother Seungcheol had noticed just how much Jeonghan adored his hair. The omega would spend up to an hour combing it till he was satisfied. It was shorter now, reached just the ends of his ears, his face looked a lot slimmer now, features accentuated and Seungcheol was completely stunned by his beauty. 

"You cut your hair." Was all Seungcheol managed to say, eyes not quite moving from the omega's face. 

"Hm. I have more to care for now." Jeonghan had smiled contentedly as he placed his hands over his stomach protectively. Seungcheol following his gaze downwards. 

He was showing already, belly swollen to form the cutest bump Seungcheol had ever seen. It made him feel giddy with joy, knowing that it was his pups Jeonghan was carrying. He was itching to reach out and touch but he knew his boundaries. Jeonghan surely would not appreciate him touching without his approval and making him uncomfortable was not an option. So Seungcheol just resorted to staring till Jeonghan let out a little laugh. 

There really was no way to explain it but being close to his love made Seungcheol feel whole again. The missing part of him restored and in that moment there was nothing more that he could have wanted. 

"You can touch, you know." Jeonghan reached out for his hand, lightly gripping his wrist to place it on his bump. Seungcheol was in complete awe.

It was barely anything. It had only been a little over two months so nothing was to be expected but Seungcheol still felt his eyes well up. Just thinking about his children, his soon to be family made his stomach flip. Even Jeonghan seemed to be surprised by his reaction, laughing loudly as he wiped his tears away. 

Seungcheol hadn't known when the awkwardness had faded but Jeonghan was a lot more comfortable around him. It seemed as if any animosity he held towards him had vanished. It left them in a comfortable friendship where Jeonghan wasn't afraid to tease Seungcheol or tell him about his day. And while Seungcheol still desperately waited for the day Jeonghan would give in to him and actually love him, he could live with this too. Knowing that Jeonghan was satisfied with him, knowing he no longer felt forced. 

°°°°

Coming home also meant that Seungcheol could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Obviously his duties hadn't just ended there he was still completely incharge of the safety of the civillians and the royal family. And now Jeonghan and their child. But it was home and with it came a sense of relief and familiarity. He would no longer have to sleep on the cold hard ground or sit out by the fire for warmth. He would finally get to experience the comfort his home brought. 

Things were a lot different when he entered their quarters though. He had let Jeonghan go before him, having to report back to the king before he would be able to rest. His mate now was nowhere to be seen and the settee in the main area was void of all the cushions. It was odd, Jeonghan usually occupied the seat next to the window at this time of day, basking in the sun. Seungcheol would never admit to staring but the other male looked ethereal in those moments with the sublight hitting his skin perfectly. 

"Jeonghan." He called out as he moved towards their bedroom. To his surprise the pillows and blankets on their bed were missing too, leaving behind a sad looking bare mattress. He scratched his head in confusion when he heard the softest noise coming from the extra room adjacent to theirs. 

"Han." He tried to be as quiet as he could when he stepped into the room. He didn't know why but he didn't want to disturb the peaceful atmosphere. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw jeonghan lying in the middle of what he could assume was a fort. Blankets and pillows surrounding him completely, a sheet hung to form almost a canopy over him. It looked incredibly comfortable but it didn't do anything to lessen his confusion. 

He would have asked Jeonghan what was happening or if he could borrow a pillow to take a nap but the boy looked so peaceful sleeping that it was impossible to wake him. A few soft sounds escaped Jeonghan and Seungcheol was sure he could melt then and there. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with his mate on the bed, feel his stomach pressing against him, knowing that his pups were safe but it wasnt possible. Jeonghan wouldn't appreciate his boldness. 

So he did the next best thing he could think of. Run to Jihoon. He was rather close to the omega, having known him for over ten years now so seeking his help was nothing shameful. 

He knocked on their door upon his arrival after a moment of hesitation. They had just returned an he was sure Soonyoung and Jihoon would be spending time with their family. He never meant to intrude but Jeonghan's behaviour was throwing him off and he needed to know if he should be concerned. 

The door was pulled open surprisingly quickly to a worn out looking Soonyoung wrestling to contain his little alpha baby. The sight immediately made Seungcheol smile, his friend's pain completely ignorable after looking at the tiny child. 

"Oh, hyung! Didn't expect to see you so soon. Is Jeonghan hyung okay?" The other alpha had questioned once he had managed to trap his baby in his arms effectively, ignoring his attempts to flee. It was quite comical and Seungcheol could barely repress his laughter. 

"Yeah, um he's good. I think. Is Jihoon here?" He scratched the back of his neck obviously feeling a little exposed having to admit his shortcomings. Soonyoung hadn't cared though. He had opened the door wider then leading Seungcheol in as he called out to Jihoon. Seungcheol in the meantime situated himself on the floor, smiling at the little alpha in Soonyoung's arms. 

"Oh, hyung!" Jihoon had walked out to see Seungcheol, immediately breaking out into a smile and rushing to hug him. 

"What are you doing here? Where's Jeonghan hyung?" He asked the same question Soonyoung did, obviously both thrown off by the fact that he would leave his mate alone after almost a month apart. It almost made him laugh because Jeonghan and him never exclusively spend time as a couple. Much of it having to do with the way Jeonghan was forced into this marriage. But that's not for them to know. His friends didn't know much about their relationship and Seungcheol liked it that way. This was between him and his husband, something they had to sort out on their own. 

"You shouldn't leave him alone if he's pregnant." Jihoon added as he took Minjae from an exhausted Soonyoung. Seungcheol hadn't told the omega about the pregnancy so his surprise was quite evident on his face. "Oh, don't look so surprised, Jeonghan hyung told me and anyone can see it now anyway." 

The thought that Jeonghan had found a friend in Jihoon was comforting. Knowing that his omega wasn't lonely eased some of his guilt of leaving him behind. 

"Well about that. It's weird. He was at home. Sleeping, while I met with the king. But he was not in our room." Seungcheol tried to explain the situation to the best of his ability.  
"And he took all the pillows and blankets and I kind of wanted to nap but I couldn't. I also couldn't wake him up or get in with him cause he didn't say I could. I think something is wrong but I don't know what."

Jihoon and Soonyoung shared a look with eachother before both of them burst out laughing leaving Seungcheol to stare at them extremely confused. 

"Nothing is wrong with him, Cheol. He's just nesting." Jihoon spoke after he had calmed down. 

"Nesting?"

"It's when omegas make sort of like a nest with all the soft and nice smelling things they like. It's more common in pregnancies, wanting to build a safe space with comforting scents that the babies will like." 

"Jihoonie still does it all the time. It's good that you didn't intrude though, that would have upset him. You can't enter a nest unless you have permission." Soonyoung added to that and Seungcheol felt like his mind was spinning with all the information. He also could not deny how awfully cute that was. He was reminded of how he had seen a couple of his own clothes in Jeonghan's nest and his cheeks coloured despite himself, knowing that Jeonghan found his scent comforting. 

"It really isn't something to worry about. Just don't try to intrude or stop him." Jihoon had spoke and Seungcheol could only nod in response. Everything was still new to him but he could adjust, if Jeonghan felt safe like this then he would do his best to help out. And now that he had confirmed there was nothing wrong with his mate he could rest easy. 

"Um, do you think I could borrow a pillow and a blanket?" 

  


Jeonghan was about 4 months into his pregnancy and things were becoming more difficult. It didn't take him long to notice that his stomach was unusually large, even larger than Joshua's, who was at least two months ahead of Jeonghan in his pregnancy. It hadn't worried him at first, everything was new to him and he couldn't clearly tell if something was good or bad. He had only given it some thought when even Jihoon and Wonwoo pointed it out to him. 

"It's different for everyone but maybe you should have Seungcheol listen in." Wonwoo had advised him. The beta had been working as a midwife and healer for quite a while now and Jeonghan had asked him for help. 

"It really doesn't seem like anything but maybe there's more than one baby?" The beta had added hesitantly and Jeonghan could feel the panic rising. It was in his instinct to care for his pups but more than one baby at the same time was bound to be overwhelming. He was completely torn between giving in to his omega and being elated or using rational thinking to sort things out. One thing was clear though, he had to get Seungcheol. 

All wolves had heightened hearing senses and Jeonghan planned to make use of that to see how many heartbeats could be heard. As an alpha and as someone surviving out in the wild for so long Seungcheol had more grasp on this ability than Jeonghan ever could. Hence the omega patiently waited for his husband to return so they could settle this. He was sure his nervous energy was stinking up the place and Seungcheol would be able to notice it straight away but there wasn't any way to control it. He had steered clear of his nest as well not wanting to taint his safe space with his anxiety.

He was pacing the room when Seungcheol finally entered, looking absolutely exhausted. It almost made Jeonghan feel guilty for dragging him to the settee immediately, the alpha sputtering behind him in confusion and surprise.

He only let go of him once he was seated, wiggling around to get comfortable. Seungcheol stood before him, eyebrows scrunched together and nose twitching slightly as he noticed the change in Jeonghan's usual sweet scent. 

"Sit." Jeonghan patted the spot next to him, smiling when the alpha complied immediately. 

"Is everything oka-" Seungcheol started but Jeonghan cut him off before he could finish. 

"I need you to listen for a heartbeat."

The alpha looked adorably confused and Jeonghan would have found it endearing had he not have been so frustrated. 

"Seungcheol. I need to use your hearing to listen for heartbeats. Wonwoo seems to think that we're having more than one baby." Jeonghan rushed to explain, wanting an answer already. He payed no heed to Seungcheol's growing smile as he pulled him closer by his shirt, wanting him to get on with it. 

The alpha was always so gentle with him, always asking if it was okay for him to do certain things so Jeonghan could understand his hesitation. He only nodded in approval when he looked up at him for permission. And then finally he leaned down to press his ear against Jeonghan's bump. 

It felt weird to have him so close like this and Jeonghan had no way to justify the butterflies in his stomach. Instead he just chose to ignore the sensation, taking deep breaths as he let Seungcheol do what he needed. 

"Anything?" He asked impatiently after a minute. 

"I can only hear yours so far, calm down." Jeonghan couldn't tell if he was teasing him or if he was annoyed with his impatience. Instead he just huffed and turned his head away, trying to focus so he could hear it too. It was a long shot but he could try. 

Seungcheol let out a gasp after a few seconds and Jeonghan was immediately lifting his head to focus on him. 

"There's three. I think one of them is yours so that means two babies." Seungcheol was in complete awe, what he had heard obviously enough to move him. His eyes were wet and it made Jeonghan jealous, feeling left out almost. 

"Two." He looked at Seungcheol in disbelief, his own eyes watering at the thought. A nod from the alpha was all it took for the tears to fall freely. 

They were having two babies. Twins. It was a little too much to take in but now that they had confirmed it Jeonghan didn't feel as scared anymore. He wasn't alone anymore, Seungcheol would be there for him. That much was obvious from the look on his face, how he was tearing up at the thought of a family. He felt a warmth spread through him as he thought of the future. He already felt a deep connection with his pups and all his worries seemed to fade with this. 

°°°°

The passing days were complete bliss. There were no pressing matters that required Seungcheol's attention, his mate was finally opening up to him and he had been rather successful in training the new soldiers. There was nothing more he could wish for other than for the days to pass in peace like this. The kingdom had seen far too many bad days and Seungcheol had always been willing to sacrifice himself for his cause but it wasn't the same anymore. 

He had Jeonghan now. He had their pups. He had a family that he had to protect and staying alive was essential to that. On most days he chided himself for being selfish and a little too careful but it would only take one look at Jeonghan with his swollen belly for him to forget everything. It was clear to him since the day they had bonded that nothing would be as important to him as his family. 

And it was only ill fortune when Seungcheol's deepest fears were brought up. 

As the head of the army, the safety of the royal family and the castle was to be his number one priority. Seungcheol had always stayed on top of everything, always having an intricate plan of how things would pan out. 

So it was no surprise that he was thrown completely off balance when he was told of the attack on the castle. He had been in training then, the loud ringing of the bells bringing them all to a halt. It couldn't have been predicted. Nothing like this had happened in more than twenty years and they were caught completely off gaurd. 

Nothing else had crossed his mind other than Jeonghan in that moment. It was his duty to protect the royals but his wolf screamed at him to get to his mate to make sure that his pups were safe. He was being pulled on both sides but just the thought of Jeonghan alone and afraid ate at him and in that moment his decision was clear. 

It was mad rush to the castle then, the training grounds being some distance away from it. Seungcheol wasn't sure what he wanted to do, didn't have any plan but he had to get to Jeonghan that much was decided. The whole thing was so unexpected and there couldn't have been any way for the castle to be attacked with the existing security. It made him wonder whether this was an inside job but he had no time to ponder on it now. 

His first instict was to get to Jeonghan and that was what he had done once he had entered the gates. The omega was all he could think of in that moment. His anger and worry almost making him feral. It fueled him in a way and he felt no remorse in removing any obstacles in his way. 

It took him a while but finally he had managed to find the omega. Jeonghan had never been one to cower, always speaking what he felt and he was glad to see that it was the same in this case. His omega hadn't cowered in the face of the enemy, instead he stood tall. A hand covering his belly protectively as he held out his dagger a threat to the three alphas staring menacingly at him. It made Seungcheol swell with pride knowing that Jeonghan hadn't given up. However he was immensely glad that he had made it here when he did. Jeonghan may be strong but these were alphas, three of them and it would be hard for even Seungcheol to defeat them. 

He was never one to give up though. Without sparing a moment he had drawn his sword, sneaking up on them to easily remove the threat. Even Jeonghan had seemed surprised, slightly turning his head away and Seungcheol was glad he did not have to witness such a scene. 

The other two alpha's had put up a fight but Seungcheol would not back down. Baring his teeth at them as he growled from deep within, moving to stand infront of Jeonghan, shielding him almost. This wasn't a challenge for him. Years of serving the country had trained him very well and in the next few moments both alphas laid dead on the floor. 

Only then did Seungcheol regain his senses, head level and no longer seeing red. The little whimper Jeonghan let out immediately had him turning to face the omega. Hands cradling his face as he looked over him for any injury. 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He frantically spoke, eyes welling up as he thought of how he had failed to protect his beloved. 

"Seungcheol. I'm fine." Jeonghan had reached out to place a hand over his and it was comical how easily it calmed Seungcheol down. The guilt settled deep within but Jeonghan's touch was comforting, making him forget everything. 

"You need to go." Jeonghan seemed to snap out of it then, pushing Seungcheol back. It confused other immensely, the pain of rejection clawing at his chest.  
He staggered back, breathing laboured as he looked at Jeonghan incredulously. 

"No, Seungcheol. You need to go save the rest. They need you Seungcheol. You need to go." Jeonghan came closer again, cupping his face in his hands as he looked into his eyes. 

"They need your help, Seungcheol. I'm fine. Go." His point was made clear then but it did little to ease his pain. Mind still reeling. He had misunderstood Jeonghan and his intentions but given the situation he couldn't dismiss that thought either. The omega was right though, he still had a duty a complete and there was no way to ignore it. He nodded his head hesitantly, making sure Jeonghan was in a safe place before making his way out. 

He had been too late. He found Seokmin cradling Joshua in his arms, no men left alive but the anguish in the prince's eyes was obvious. Thankfully the omega was alive and so was their child but he was wounded and Seungcheol knew exactly how Seokmin felt in that moment. Perhaps that was the reason the alpha had allowed the Prince to beat him.

The first punch had been expected and Seungcheol made no move to block it. He deserved it. In his mind he had no regrets, he had done what he needed to but it wasn't enough to curb the guilt he felt for neglecting his duty and putting others in danger.

Seokmin was almost hysterical, pulling at Seungcheol's collar to shake him for an answer but Seungcheol had nothing to say. He had no way of defending himself. 

"Believe me when I say that you will pay for this, Choi Seungcheol." Seokmin had said at last, pushing him to the ground before retreating to his wounded mate. And Seungcheol didn't doubt him for a second. 

°°°°

Jeonghan couldn't believe it. All his life he had considered Seokmin to be a just man, a man who would never punish anyone without reason. However he was proven wrong when Seokmin ordered for Seungcheol to be punished for his inability to protect the castle. 

Seungcheol was the head for a reason and all responsibility of the soldiers and their deployment fell on his shoulders but blaming him for this was far too much. There was no way for the alpha to have predicted this. The intruders were far too skilled and knew the ins and outs of the castle almost as well as the royals. That alone was enough to convince Jeonghan that this was an inside job, someone had been providing the outsiders with information but Seokmin failed to see beyond his wounded mate and the failed attack. 

He had ordered for Seuncheol to be whipped in the presence of his soldiers. To set an example he had said but Jeonghan knew it was for the humiliation of it. He didn't believe a word of what the Prince had said, the alpha was too blinded by rage and love to make a sound decision. A part of him was immensely glad that they hadn't removed Seungcheol from his position like Seokmin had initially wanted. 

Jeonghan couldn't make sense of the situation. He knew how protective alphas were of their mates, had experienced it first hand with Seungcheol when he put everything on the line to save him. What he couldn't understand was how Seokmin could ignore his own values for the sake of revenge. 

It was why he had demanded to see the Prince as soon as he could. Not ready to take no for an answer he had barged into his room. 

"Jeonghan." Seokmin had merely nodded at him despite his frazzled state and Jeonghan felt the anger bubbling at how nonchalant he was. 

"Seokmin. You can't do this. This isn't Seungcheol's fault. You know that!" He was here for a purpose and he wouldn'twaste time beating around the bush when his mate was about to be unjustly punished. 

Seokmin seemed to consider his words for a moment before letting out a sigh. Standing up he walked closer to Jeonghan, placing his hands on the omega's shoulders and Jeonghan in that moment had to resist from shaking them off.

"But it is, you see. He failed to do his duty. He failed to protect us and now my mate is wounded because of him." His voice was getting louder by the second and Jeonghan did not like the sound of it all. He wasn't used to seeing Seokmin like this, this wasn't who he was and it scared Jeonghan a little. 

"Nothing you have to say will change anything. He cost us too much. I could've lost everything, Jeonghan and where was he? What could be so much important than his duty?" 

"He was with me." Jeonghan said resolutely. It was clear that the alpha couldn't be deterred he had already chosen to direct his anger towards Seungcheol. Jeonghan was fighting a losing battle. 

"And if he hadn't been there for me we could've lost our babies. He could've lost his family, Seokmin. He's not that different from you and I'm upset that you don't see that." Jeonghan was beyond frustrated, tears welling up in his eyes as he realised this was the man he loved. The image of Seokmin he had shattering with his heart. 

He couldn't stand to be there any longer. His mind a mess of jumbled thoughts as his heart fought against the betrayal of his best friend. One thing was clear to him though, Seungcheol was worthy of so much more than Jeonghan was giving him.

He rushed out to the courtyard to see Seungcheol. His tears flowing freely down his face by now. His alpha didn't deserve this, he had only done what was necessary to protect him and Jeonghan couldn't help but feel as if he was the cause of this. 

Seeing Seungcheol accepting the punishment so easily angered him more but he knew the alpha had too much pride to back down. He was willing to take the punishment because he blamed himself as well but he would never want Jeonghan to think that he regretted his actions. A part of Jeonghan had extreme respect for him and his bravery. 

What broke him the most was how Seungcheol had smiled at seeing him as if there was nothing wrong. Even in his weakest of moments he gave courage to Jeonghan. The omega didn't know why he was there, he knew his heart couldn't bear the sight of Seungcheol in pain but he couldn't move away either. He was stuck and when Soonyoung and Mingyu came to stand next to him he was immensely grateful. 

Seungcheol had shown no resistance when they had removed his armour and shirt, not even when they tied his hands up to the pole. The alpha had smiled at his worrying soldiers to console them and Jeonghan found himself burying his face in Mingyu's chest. 

The first resounding crack of the whip had Jeonghan whimpering in Mingyu's hold. The other doing his best to block Jeonghan's view. Seungcheol made no noise other than a few low groans and he was shocked at his endurance. 

It had carried on for the next few minutes the time passing excruciatingly slow and all Jeonghan wanted in that moment was to take Seungcheol into the comfort of his nest and thank him for being so brave. He had never seen the alpha look so weak before and it hurt him in a way he couldn't describe. His head hung low as he concealed his pain, even watching felt like torture.

Jeonghan had spent those few moments of agony wondering how he could make things better and when it was finally over he was the first one to rush over. Screaming at one of the men to untie him as he cradled Seungcheol's face, whispering words of comfort to him even in his unconscious state. The alpha fell limply into his arms, Mingyu and Soonyoung immediately reaching out to help, mindful of the injuries on his back. 

"Take him home. I'll take care of him." Jeonghan had pleaded with the alphas wanting to be back where they were safe, where he could keep Seungcheol safe. 

°°°°

He had instructed them to place Seungcheol in his nest as soon as Wonwoo was done patching him up. The whip had caused multiple cuts on his back, some deep, some not. Thankfully Wonwoo had been able to fix him, applying balm on the burns to ease the pain any way he could. Jeonghan hadn't left his side the whole time, holding his hand as he tried to comfort him. His nest was his safe place, Seungcheol could heal there, he would be safe. 

They had laid him on his stomach in the middle of all the pillows. Jeonghan hadn't wasted any time in kicking them out after that, wanting to be alone with his mate. He tried his best to release as many calming pheromones as he could in that moment, doing anything to make things better. It seemed to be working with how Seungcheol's muscles relaxed and a smile appeared on his face. 

"You shouldn't have come for me." He said as he ran his fingers through Seungcheol's hair, his low purring had been an indicator that he enjoyed it. Jeonghan finding that absolutely adorable. 

"Jeonghan. I will always, always come for you. I would die a thousand times over if it meant that you were safe." Seungcheol spoke and Jeonghan gasped at his words. They held too much meaning behind them and it made Jeonghan's chest constrict, his tummy flipping. But even then he didnt doubt Seungcheol knowing that he would always keep his word. 

Moving closer he allowed Seungcheol to place his head in his lap, his forehead resting against his bump and Jeonghan couldn't deny how at ease he felt. He felt as if he should thank him but Jeonghan knew Seungcheol would not appreciate that so he stayed quiet, playing with Seungcheol's hair in the silence.

"You're my family. I would do anything for you." It was almost as if on cue, Seungcheol felt a nudge to his head at the same time Jeonghan let out a gasp. Seungcheol seemed confused and Jeonghan couldn't help but giggle. Carefully he brought one of Seungcheol's hands up to his belly waiting for the same push. 

"Oh my!" Seungcheol felt it too this time, his excitement visible as he laughed. The pain of the entire day fading away as the two sat in Jeonghan's nest feeling their children kick. And to Jeonghan it was nothing less than a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself but none of you are allowed to hate me for this! Comments are appreciated though. I gave you fluff at the start to cancel out the angst lololol


	5. If I Believe You

In hindsight Jeonghan should have prepared himself for this pregnancy. Omegas were able to carry out pregnancies to full term without any major problems. So naturally Jeonghan had assumed it would be the same for him. However, everything was thrown off balance when he was made aware of the presence of the second baby. 

Two babies needed space to grow and Jeonghan wasn't sure he would be able to support that kind of weight. His belly was growing so fast to where it had reached a point where it was hard to stand for too long even. Thankfully Joshua had picked up on Jeonghan's discomfort and had dismissed him of his duties for the time being. The other omega knew exactly what he was going through and was generous enough to give him time off. 

And the few days of rest had been absolute bliss. He had spent time perfecting his nest, adding more things to it, including some of Seungcheol's clothing items. As much as he didn't want to admit it Seungcheol's scent was absolute heaven. He smelled like the forrest, like wet trees, it was deep and refreshing. It calmed Jeonghan and the babies in a way he never knew possible, so it was only natural that he wanted to be surrounded by it. 

A few days later however things took a turn for the worse. Jeonghan wasnt used to being cooped up like this but in his state too much activity was impossible. He hadn't been able to much of anything, even standing for too long lead to his back and feet hurting. He liked being independent and doing things for himself. It was partly the reason why he was having such a hard time being idle.

Sleeping at night was almost impossible with the babies dancing on his bladder and using his ribs as a punching bag. On nights like those, Jeonghan would lie awake staring daggers at Seungcheol. The alpha was the one who put him in this state and it wasn't fair how he got to sleep so peacefully.  
And it was exactly for that reason that jeonghan felt absolutely no remorse in waking his husband up to complain. However, he would soon be reminded of how seungcheol had to be up for training soon and the guilt would come rushing back, bringing him to tears for being so awful.

Seungcheol would never comment on it though. He would just help Jeonghan lay back down making sure he was comfortable before leaning down to his belly, a hand rubbing over it in a soothing motion. The alpha would growl low in his throat and immediately the movement would stop. It always left Jeonghan in awe but the relief washing over him was far more overpowering. Sleeping wasn't an issue after that.

He began to feel rather helpless after that, needing help with almost everything as he reached the end of his second trimester. Seungcheol had gotten busier as well and Jeonghan felt awful asking him for help. Jihoon seemed to think that was absurd though.

"He's your mate. That means you're his responsibility just as he is yours and you need to depend on him. Especially in times like this." He had looked so serious when he said it that Jeonghan could only nod in response. 

They had been spending more time together now. With the alphas away the two chose to stay together. Jihoon would come over almost everyday with his little baby boy, always willing to help Jeonghan out in return for company. Jeonghan would feel bad for making him do all the work but in return he would take care of minjae.

The little boy was so hyperactive and at first Jeonghan had a hard time keeping up. He would run around aimlessly, eventually getting hurt leaving Jeonghan extremely flustered.

He vividly remembers the first time it had happened and unfortunately for him Jihoon had just stepped out then, a trip to the market to get Jeonghan strawberries. He was a good friend and an even better parent. It's what Jeonghan had concluded that day. 

His movements were restricted now and Minjae was a hyperactive kid, taking too much after Soonyoung. He had taken a liking to Jeonghan immediately and so he was comfortable enough to do anything he wanted. It was for this reason that Jeonghan had thought he would be okay looking after the little boy alone. Plus it would be good practice for when his own babies got here. 

Everything had been fine at the start, the little boy babbling about a flower he held as Jeonghan tried his best to make sense of what he said. He spoke too fast though and Jeonghan was sure most of it was gibberish but he was intrigued nonetheless.

He wasn't sure what happened after that but somehow the little boy had managed to hit his head on the chest placed by the mirror while running. His loud cries filling the room and Jeonghan was instantly rushing to him, almost close to tears himself. 

"Hey, hey you're okay, buddy." He tried to stay as calm as possible, keeping his voice stable as he pulled the boy into his arms. His face was a mess of tears and snot as he wailed at the top of his voice, Jeonghan's words not registering at all. 

He chose to stand up then, it was a feat if he was being honest, his belly preventing him from even holding him properly. He managed somehow though even if it made the strain on his back worse, his first priority was to tend to the child right. His cries seemed to die down as Jeonghan rocked them slowly, rubbing the place where he had hurt his head, but they hadn't stopped completely. He was shaking as he hiccuped and sobbed, little body jolting each time and Jeonghan could feel his own heart breaking. 

It was almost as if the twins could notice his distress as well, they were kicking wildly now and Jeonghan in that moment had to sit down to prevent his legs from giving out. He settled a sulking Minjae in his lap, rubbing his belly to calm the babies down as well. 

"Hey, Minnie, you wanna see something cool?" Jeonghan said in a desperate attempt to get the boy back to his happy state. He was pouting as he continued to hiccup, whining incessantly while he rubbed his head. 

"Here, do you feel that?" Jeonghan said, placing a small hand on his tummy where the babies were still kicking. He doubted he would understand at all but he was willing to try anything at that point. 

Luckily for him it seemed to work, the little boy obviously didn't understand what was happening but he seemed to be intrigued. He had finally stopped pouting and was looking up at Jeonghan with wide eyes. 

"Yeah. That's cool, isn't it?" He felt rather proud of himself in that moment, silently thanking his babies for the help even if it was making him uncomfortable.

"Again." Minjae said, when the kicking stopped for a while, clapping his hands together excitedly. Jeonghan panicked for a second because that wasn't something he couldn't control. However it seemed Minjae was willing to wait, singing some song to pass the time. And then it started up again. It made Minjae giggle every time he felt a kick and soon Jeonghan found himself laughing along with him. 

They stayed like that for a while, Jeonghan doing his best to entertain him for as long as possible. It was obvious that he was getting tired though and when he fell asleep in Jeonghan's arms he had a hard time refraining himself from pinching his cheeks, softly because he really didn't know what he would do if he woke up. 

Jihoon had found them like that, Minjae still resting comfortably as Jeonghan sat still in his place, afraid to disturb his slumber. 

"Looks like you two had a nice time." Jihoon said with a smile as he came to sit next to them and that was all it took for the dam to break. Jeonghan found himself bawling then, confusing his friend immensely. 

"Wha- what? Hyung, what happened? Is something wrong? Do I need to call Wonwoo?" Jihoon kneeled before him, throwing question after question at him, so obviously worried but Jeonghan shook his head, no, vigorously at each one. 

He wanted to tell him what was wrong but if he was being honest he wasn't so sure himself. 

"Minjae." 

"Yes, what about him? Did he do something to upset you? I'm sorry hyung, I'm sure he didn't mean to."

"No! No!" Jeonghan spoke a little loudly making the other omega flinch lightly, even if it was reassuring to know that his child had not causes too much trouble. Meanwhile Jeonghan got progressively more upset for giving off that impression.

"That's not it. It's my fault. I let him get hurt and then he cried so so much and he was so sad but I couldn't help! I'm gonna be an awful parent! My kids will hate me!" This was all a bit farfetched, he knew that in the back of his mind but he ccouldn't find a way to curb the built up tension and frustration. It all boiled over at the same and now here he was, sobbing into his hands infront of his friend who probably thought he was being pathetic. 

"Hyung. Do you know how many times he's gotten hurt when he was with me?" Jihoon had pieced things together now and he seemed to be a lot calmer now, looking at Jeonghan with a slight smile. His pheromones were calming, relieving Jeonghan of the stress and hopelessness he was feeling just a moment ago. 

"Nobody is a perfect parent. We learn along the way, we learn with each sleepless night, with each scab, with each tear that falls. This is all a part of life and we grow with our kids. So don't be so hard on yourself already. You're kids will love you because you're you. And look at Minjae now, he's so comfortable with you." Jeonghan was reduced to just little whimpers now, taking in Jihoon's words, feeling himself getting lighter as they registered. 

"You're gonna be a great dad, even better than me, hyung. Don't you worry about it." He smiled so sincerely that Jeonghan had no choice but to believe him, reaching out to hug him as best as he could with his belly in the way. 

****

Something else that was a complete pain now was bathing. It honestly required too much effort and Jeonghan's already straining muscles did not appreciate the extra work. It was hard to relax even when the water was hot. However what peeved him the most was his inability to wash his hair properly. He had already cut it so short, it was only chin length now so he hated how it wouldn't maintain it's form and would look greasy and unkept. 

It was from that frustration that he had decided he needed help. Unfortunately the realisation only came after he had rid himself of his robes which lead to him walking back out to the main room completely bare. 

"I need help washing." He said as soon as he saw Seungcheol sprawled out on the bed after his own bath. He silently cursed his husband, jealous of his ability to to lie on his stomach like that. 

Seungcheol turned over belatedly but then almost fell off the bed in shock at seeing Jeonghan's naked form before him. Jeonghan had no patience for his gawking right now and merely rolled his eyes at him. 

"You're not wearing clothes?" Seungcheol muttered, looking everywhere except at Jeonghan as if he was some sort of blushing virgin. 

"Usually you take those off to bathe." He said pointedly, fixing Seungcheol with a glare. "Hurry up, my feet hurt from standing and I haven't got all day." 

Jeonghan was sure that Seungcheol wouldn't say no to his request which is why he did not have any reservations at that moment. He walked to the bathroom first, Seungcheol following after him quickly much like a puppy walking for the first time. 

It was only after he had helped Jeonghan settle into the bath that he could breathe properly, no longer subjected to the omega's tantalising nude form. The curve of his belly had made him that much more cuter and it seemed that his husband was rather proud of himself. 

Seungcheol let Jeonghan soak for a while, smiling at his contented sighs. Jeonghan was enjoying this a little too much now, having someone else do the work for him so he could finally get some rest. 

Seungcheol was awkward and inexperienced, he was hesitant but Jeonghan didn't blame him. He felt at ease with him, his scent was unusually calming for him and he wanted to be surrounded by him. 

"Wash my hair, please. You have to use the bottle on the table there, nothing else." It was a special scrub that his mother had made for him which kept his hair healthy and happy and it was what he needed now, along with a long massage. 

Seungcheol hands were light as they first spread the liquid on his head carefully. Jeonghan almost laughed out loud at how cautious the alpha was being it was so out of character, this kind of tenderness completely unexpected from an alpha. Jeonghan couldn't deny that it made his heart beat faster knowing that Seungcheol was especially sweet towards him. 

Knowing of the man's true feelings made the whole thing a little overwhelming but he wasn't too bothered. He supposed he was coming around, it was the only logical reason.

For a while now, Jeonghan had found himself waiting for the alpha to return, purposely seeking out his help for things he could do on his own. All because he knew that Seungcheol wouldn't refuse. He had convinced himself that it was a way to test his limits but that really had only been an excuse. An excuse to get more time with the gentle alpha with a heart too big for his own good. 

The whole thing was so so calming, the candles casting a yellow hue, the warm water feeling like heaven and Seungcheol's hands massaging his scalp and shoulders till he was almost like putty in his hands. 

"This is nice." He spoke low, soft so he wouldn't ruin the serene atmosphere they had reached. Seungcheol hummed behind him, seemingly content to see his partner so relaxed. 

"Sorry for making you do all the work, though." Jeonghan said with a slight smile, tone teasing even if he did feel slightly guilty. 

"No. Don't say that. I'm doing nothing, you're the one who's carrying the brunt of the weight." Seungcheol tutted, removing his hands to rinse Jeonghan's hair now. Laughing at how the omega whined at the loss. "I'm in awe of you everyday." 

"It's really not that much. You're making it sound like I'm fighting off dragons at the border." Jeonghan scoffed, closing his eyes as he let the water fall over his face. 

"There's no dragons at the border. Only people." 

"That's worse, I suppose." It was an offhand comment, having no real meaning behind but Jeonghan didn't like the way Seungcheol halted. Something he said so casually must have meant so much Seungcheol and Jeonghan was almost afraid to look back at the look on his face. 

"It really is." A soft sigh was heard but the silence was more meaningful than his words. It left Jeonghan wondering whether he should question it further but he supposed some questions were better left unanswered.

"There wouldn't be this guilt then." Voice heavy, Seungcheol spoke, his hands shaking even while they were rested on the side of the tub. Jeonghan felt pity for him then, hurt that he carried such a heavy burden on his shoulders yet still managed to tread forward with his head held high.

While he knew that there were many wrongdoers in the country, ones responsible for numerous uprisings and chaos, he was also aware of the few innocent souls who perished for no reason other than lack of luck. Jeonghan felt for them, for their families but he was hopeless just like Seungcheol which is why he knew that his pain and sympathy was far more greater than his. 

Jeonghan felt for him. He could almost feel his pain and it was enough to cause an uncomfortable constriction in his chest. Perhaps it was for this reason that he let his head rest back on Seungcheol's shoulder, removing a hand from the warmth of the water to caress his face in what he hoped was a tender action. There wasn't much he could do for him, it wasn't his forgiveness that he seeked but he hoped that even this was enough to help. 

Seungcheol let out a shaky breath as he tilted his head to rest it against Jeonghan's, finding comfort in his lover's arms. 

"You're a good man, Choi Seungcheol. Let yourself believe that too." Jeonghan said after a while, allowing Seungcheol to break down in his arms. 

****

Spring came soon enough, Jeonghan entering the last couple months of this pregnancy. 

This also meant that they had had over six months of peace. Six months where no one caused any trouble in the centre or the borders. Six enjoyable for the the civillians and soldiers alike. Six months of Jeonghan having someone to sleep with, someone to take care if him, someone to care for. And it had been enjoyable to say the least. 

Seungcheol was a busy man, Jeonghan was well aware. And while at the start of their marriage he had been glad that the alpha spent so much time out of house, he had started to hate the idea now. Having gotten so used to Seungcheol being around for so long he absolutely hated the idea of being alone. Of sleeping alone in a cold bed, of cooking only with himself in mind, of being alone. 

He had come to accept the fact that he liked having Seungcheol around, had a reached a point where he needed him. It was hard to say what it was he actually felt. The affection was there but he didn't think it was as strong as it had been for Seokmin. Feelings were confusing to say the least and Jeonghan dealing with things only when the need arose.

Everything was good the way it was, he didn't have to complicate it by trying to figure out why his heart pounded in his chest at the thought of Seungcheol leaving again. 

Some things were inevitable however and after almost six months of happiness and bliss, disaster struck. 

Seungcheol and his troops were being sent out again. Further this time. To deal with a tribe worse than any other they had faced. This tribe was known for their selfish ways, how they would kill anything and everything in their path. Ruthless theives who had absolutely no care for the life of others. They existed purely to wreak havoc, to cause misery and pain to anyone they could and it was unfortunate that they had gained access to their area. 

It scared Jeonghan immensely. To send in their troops blindly being blinded by passion and rage was a huge gamble. There was no way to tell what they had planned, what weapons they had. They hadn't even set out yet but Jeonghan already felt as if they had lost.

He could not explain why but the whole thing was unsettling, it made him uneasy, reluctant to send his husband out like this. 

Which is why he thought it was essential that he told Seungcheol. However it hadn't worked how he wanted. 

"You want me to stay because you have a bad feeling?" Seungcheol questioned, looking apalled that Jeonghan even suggested such a thing. Believing that he knew better than anyone that it was Seungcheol's duty to make sure the civillians were safe. 

"I just don't think it's a good idea for you to just set off like this." Jeonghan knew he was right and there was no way he would back down so easily. "You are basically walking to your death Seungcheol and I can't let that happen." 

"Well would you rather have thousand of innocent people die because you don't want me to leave?" He raised his voice then, making Jeonghan flinch away, eyes wide and teary. This was the first time Seungcheol had raised his voice at him and it scared him more than it should have. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Seungcheol sighed as he moved to pull Jeonghan closer but the other snatched his hand away, moving to sit on the bed in his still shocked state. 

"Hannie. I'm sorry. I know that's not what you meant at all, I'm sorry." Seungcheol kneeled before him, pleading with him almost and Jeonghan had no choice but to look at him. Feeling his heart crumbling at the sight before him thoughts of never being able to see his face again eating at him again and he was quick to pull Seungcheol into a hug. 

Their time together was limited as it is, there wasn't any point in spending their last few moments in anger and misery. 

"You know next to nothing about this tribe. All you know is that they're worse than animals and you want to spare our civillians from them." Jeonghan spoke, arms still wrapped around his husband, revelling in his scent and his warmth, savouring the feeling just incase. 

"But what you're forgetting is that they're controlled by one man. One man causing all that pain. You're best bet to defeat them would be to cut off their roots. Remove their main source and you'll only be left with a bunch of lawless men, struggling to keep themselves alive." Seungcheol seemed surprised by what he had to say, leaning back to look the omega in the eye, trying to understand him better. 

"These tribes are dependent on their leader and without one they aren't united. Which is why you have to find the leader. Kill him and you'll only be left with a few that try to avenge him. Once they're out of the way, the whole tribe is nothing." 

"You're really smart aren't you, Angel?" Seungcheol seemed proud, smile blooming on his face as he faced his mate. 

"I didn't spend all that time in courts and in the library for nothing." Jeonghan felt accomplished. He had always been good at strategizing and he was glad that someone realised his potential. 

"Don't take all the soldiers. Only take as many as you need. Leave a few behind incase they try to attack while you aren't here. You can't give them any opportunities." Jeonghan was serious again, getting up to draw seungcheol a map of alL the possible places that were under immediate threat. 

The whole night was spent like this, with them burning the midnight oil to come up with a perfect plan.

It was only after Jeonghan felt as if he would fall over that he allowed Seungcheol to carry him to the bed. Wanting to be held the whole night, assured of the fact that his husband will return to him. 

"I have something to give you." Seungcheol said just when he had closed his eyes. He sounded excited and Jeonghan found himself intrigued.

He watched as Seungcheol left the room only to return with his hand full. He came over to sit beside Jeonghan again, looking on with a shy smile as he placed two small dolls in his hands. 

"I know it's not much but I made these. For our kids. It took too long though. Wonwoo almost gave up on teaching me but I wasn't ready to give it up that easily." Seungcheol sounded hesitant, looking at Jeonghan intently to gauge his reaction but nothing was evident. 

Jeonghan spent a moment just looking at the small toys in his hands. They were made of cloth, the stitches were clumsy and Jeonghan was sure one of the doll's leg was shorter than the other but they were beautiful nonetheless. The effort put into it was so so obvious and Jeonghan found himself tearing up at just how thoughtful this gift was. 

It was meant to be for the twins but it felt like it was for him. The thought behind it and the extra effort his husband put in in making it himsef was so sweet and Jeonghan felt immensely lucky in the moment. The tears were hard to hold back and he was sobbing into his hands soon enough. 

"What? You don't like it? I'm sorry. We dont have to give it to them!" Seungcheol was so frazzled as he tried to get Jeonghan to stop crying, completely misunderstanding him. 

Jeonghan shook his head profusely at all his questions. Finally calming down enough to answer him. 

"No, I love them. Our kids will love them too. I'm sure of it. Thank you Seungcheol." Jeonghan reached out to hold his hand and now it was clear why Seungcheol's hands were covered in small cuts all the time. Jeonghan brought one up to kiss the back of it, laughing when Seungcheol gasped in surprise. 

"I want you to come back to me. Safe. I want you to come back and give these to our children yourself and be the perfect father that I know you will be." 

It hurt him to say it, both their eyes wet as they continued to stare. Jeonghan bringing both hands up to cup Seungcheol's face, gentle and shy. He let them stay for a moment before leaning forward to press their lips together for their first kiss.

"Please, come back to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for being this late butim really trying to get it up as fast as i can! Once again comments are appreciated and i would advise that you prepare yourself for the angst after this. 


	6. It's not living (if it's not with you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proof read this. :( (hopefully ill fix any mistakes there are tomorrow morning) 
> 
> And im very sick so this is kind of short but there's so much more about to happen lol 
> 
> Also just to specify this really isn't set in any certain time period but i can say that it's definitely not in ancient times lol.

The days were getting progressively longer, the sun setting later. The days were long and nights were short but even the blooming flowers and the fresh summer air did not appeal to Jeonghan. 

It had been over two weeks since Seungcheol had left but it somehow felt like two centuries since he had seen his face. He was left idle, alone in his home without his alpha by his side. And while Wonwoo and Jihoon tried to visit as much as they could, it wasn't the same. 

Jeonghan was scared to admit but his heart had grown fonder of Seungcheol. He supposes it had been this way for quite some time now but he had been too stubborn and afraid to admit to anything. At first it was as if there was a solid line between them, separating them. However it had almost blurred completely now, to the point where Jeonghan couldn't recall it being there in the first place. 

He was left only with the memories of the times he had felt free and cared for. Constantly reminded of the alpha who despite all the hostility Jeonghan had shown him had accepted him with open arms. Had waited for him, was still waiting, giving Jeonghan the time he needed to heal from his first heartbreak. 

Thinking back on it Jeonghan couldn't clearly determine when his feelings for Seokmin had developed. They had started out as best friends. The crown prince often sneaking out, evading another tutoring session from Jeonghan's father to play with him by the banks of the river. Away from prying eyes and overprotective guards. 

In that moment they were just Jeonghan and Seokmin, best friends, not separated by the system of hierarchy. Seokmin was free from all duties and the stress of the country awaiting him and Jeonghan was safe from all judgement with his friend.

Consequently this was also the time that his second gender had been revealed. In their universe, a person was known to be an alpha from the moment they were born, their scent varying greatly from others. The rest were assumed to be betas. However late presentation was common in omegas, identified by their first heat around the time of puberty. 

Which is why when Jeonghan experienced his first heat, it was obvious that he was an omega and his whole world was flipped upside down. 

Male omegas were rare, everyone knew that. Which is why they were treated as precious commodity, except it wasn't that way at all. It was suffocating to say the least to have so many people seemingly wanting to protect you by limiting you of everything. 

It was revealed that he was an omega and it was as if he had turned into a completely different person. At least it was what it felt like with the way he was being treated. Friends started to distance themselves, his parents were more protective. Worst of all he was openly gawked at by unmated alphas almost as if they had the right to do so. 

It made it difficult to continue on as if everything was the same because it wasn't and Jeonghan was never one to hold on to false hope. This was his life now and he would have to adjust to it, make himself stronger, ready to face whatever was thrown at him. 

In the midst of all of that, the only constant thing in Jeonghan's life was Seokmin. Jeonghan's status seemed to be his last concern, to him he was still the boy he had grown up with and perhaps it was for that reason Jeonghan began to seek out his company more and more. How he found himself thinking back to the time he had spent with the prince every time he was alone. 

He was free from all judgement then, there wasn't a certain way he was meant to behave, he was free to be himself and that freedom was something he began to crave. Freedom he associated with Seokmin. 

Jeonghan now came to realise just how naive and stupid he had been. He had never been in love with Seokmin. He had fallen for how he felt being with Seokmin, for the actual feeling rather than the person. It was clear as day now. 

It had been well over four months since he had actually met with the crown Prince. He was getting closer and closer to his coronation, getting busier as the time passed with his duties and his family. Not once had he sought out Jeonghan and Jeonghan could say the same for himself. 

Truthfully he hadn't thought of his best friend much. He hadn't had the time to, being so preoccupied with his pregnancy and the worry of his mate leaving. And he felt no remorse. 

There was an obvious strain in their relationships since the day Seokmin had chosen to put his values aside to punish Seungcheol for revenge. Jeonghan couldn't forget that no matter how hard he tried. He vividly remembers how unapologetic Seokmin was then and it only added to his agony. 

Jeonghan could understand his distress and perhaps he could have forgiven him but seeing him ignore everything he had advocated for upset him even more. Seeing the lack of concern he had for the others in the palace left no room for forgiveness and it was on that day Jeonghan faced his reality. 

Everything was different with Seungcheol, Jeonghan felt a connection to him that he had never established with Seokmin. It could be because of the fact that they had bonded but Jeonghan was sure it was more that that.

Much like Seokmin had never recieved any sort of judgement from the alpha. He would give Jeonghan the space he needed, never using his status to force him into something. It was refreshing being with him, knowing that there were no obligations on him.

Seungcheol took the time to understand him, he always seemed to know what Jeonghan was feeling and he recieved nothing but support and understanding. It was why getting comfortable with him was no problem. 

It was also why Seungcheol's absence was so noticeable. He felt it when he laid alone in bed, when he felt the restlessness of the babies. He felt it especially when he would on the rare occasion go out of the house, he felt jealous seeing everyone else with their families while Jeonghan's heart longed for his alpha. 

It was during this time that Jeonghan decided to stop lying to himself. To face the fact he had fallen. Fallen hard for the gentle alpha he had been forced to marry. It was something he could never had thought would happen but being away from him mate had only opened his eyes. Made him realise just how muc he relied on him, just how much seeing his face, having him around meant to him. 

He was done being a coward. He couldn't say that he was in love with the alpha but he was well on his way and he no longer was scared to admit that. 

And once he had admitted it to himself the desperation to tell Seungcheol increased and with each passing day he found himself praying for his husband to return safely. 

It was also in this time that the reality of becoming a parent hit him. He was so close to having the babies and it was becoming too real. Despite all the time he had spent around babies he still felt unsure of this. 

It wouldn't be long till they would be brought into the world and there was a looming fear of Seungcheol not returning on time. There was a lingering thought in his mind of what he would do if Seungcheol was to not return, his mind drifting back to the day Seungcheol had left. How he had held Jeonghan so carefully, so tightly, as if he wouldn't get the chance to do so again.

Jeonghan didn't like to think back on it, he refuses to think of that day as a goodbye. He had even refused to say the words to Seungcheol then and he refused to pay any heed to it now. 

However he hadn't recieved any word from them until now and the anxiety was slowly increasing, dread creeping in till he had to block those thoughts out completely. Trusting Seungcheol to return home safely by the time the babies were to arrive. 

In the meanwhile he tried his level best to keep himself occupied. Ingaging in non strenuous activities that would be safe for him to do. Like taking small trips to the market accompanied by Jihoon or Wonwoo. Or on the rare occasion Jeongyeon.

Jeonghan thinks he enjoys it the most when he has his sister with him. They don't have the time to spend together seeing as they lead such different lives, so when he gets the opportunity he never turns it down. 

Market visits are never pleasant we he's on his own as even being mated isnt enough to stop most alphas from leering at him. Staring at him as if he was a piece of meat and if given the oppurtunity Jeonghan was sure they would pounce. The thought alone was enough to make him uncomfortable but when he was with Jeongyeon no dared to bat an eye at him even. 

It was rather demeaning in a way, how he was ony shown respect when he was accompanied by an alpha. However, Jeonghan wasn't about to let that get in the way of getting supplies for a mobile for his babies. 

It was something he had been thinking about for a while now, wanting to make something for his children on his own that they could cherish. Much like Seungcheol had done by making them the dolls. He had it all planned out and he was almost vibrating with excitement by he time they got home. The stress and tension of the day dissolving away as soon as he was surrounded by familiar scents. 

He quickly settled himself on his seat next to the window, sighing in relief when the weight was removed from his feet.

Jeongyeon just chuckled at his obvious relief and immediately moved to help him out. 

Jeonghan already knew what he wanted to do though. He had a theme for them already and he was just excited to see it come together. Then he would finally be able to hang them over the bassinets Seungcheol had gotten and it would make a great addition to his nest. 

Two babies meant two of everything and even though there was no real way of telling their gender or status till the day they were born but Jeonghan hoped they would enjoy this. 

One of them was centred around the sky, Jeonghan sewing together little clouds and stars all by himself. It was meant to represent him, just like the second one was to represent Seungcheol.

He had given it a lot of thought choosing the sky for himself, thinking of it as the only thing connect him Seungcheol. Even if they were miles apart he liked to think they were linked, falling asleep under the same sky each day. It was his way of holding on to something so delicate, so he felt no shame in expressing it as so. 

For Seungcheol it was more complicated. Jeonghan was sure that he wanted it to have horses but he wasn't skilled enough for that. However a blessing came his way when an old man in the market had helped him out, carving him four intricate horses out of wood. 

Jeonghan was in complete awe of them still and seeing it all come together had made him teary eyed already. A feeling of longing stirring in his chest as he silently prayed for Seungcheol. 

***

The hysteria and desperation started to hit when Jeonghan approached the end of his pregnancy. The last month had started already and he had absolutely no word from Seungcheol. 

The dread fell heavy over him, the worst possible scenarios running through his mind. He grew restless. To the point where functioning properly was a feat. 

Jihoon barely left his side at that point and Jeonghan felt guilty for worrying his friends but there was no way to deny how at ease he felt to have him there. The sense of loneliness was growing and an empty house felt like prison. The fear of being left behind by yet another person significant to him turning him inside out. 

It felt like torture, the wait. Not knowing whers Seungcheol was, whether he was okay. The only thing tethering him was the bond. Still prevailing. Giving him the assurance that Seungcheol was alive. 

However there was no way to know of his condition and Jeonghan found himself teetering on the edge. 

For months there was nothing. 

And then finally the bells were heard, echoing off the castle walls and Jeonghan was on his feet in an instant. His heart beating violently against chest but he payed it no heed, rushing to the courtyard as fast as he could manage. Jihoon wasn't far behind, calling for him to slow down but Jeonghan barely registered his words. 

He rushed out of the castle as fast as he could,faced immediately with a large crowd of villagers. The air was damp, a heaviness to it that almost seemed suffocating,wrapping around him in an uncomfortable embrace as he took in the faces of the villagers.

It made his stomach drop just seeing them like this, it was only a tell of the impending devastation. 

Jeonghan closed his eyes for a moment, clenching his mouth shut as he made his way forward, hands placed under his bump protectively. 

And then he saw it. 

Seungcheol's horse. Without her rider and immediately Jeonghan felt numb, his mind screaming at him to stay strong. 

This did not mean anything. 

He had to move forward, he hadn't seen the whole picture yet. It could not end like this. 

Jeonghan vaguely registered Jihoon standing next to him in that moment, having caught up after a lot if shoving and screaming. 

His feet carried him forward on their own, eyes fixed on where Soonyoung stood, holding the reins to Seungcheol's horse. 

It couldn't be. 

"Soonyoung." He moved forward cautiously, slowly, hands falling limply to his side as stared straight at the other man. 

"Where's Seungcheol?" 

Soonyoung couldn't seem to look up at him, his eyes glued to the floor as Jeonghan stood before him, looking at him intently with hope shining in his eyes. 

"I asked you something." Jeonghan already knew the answer, he knew but a part of him still held on to the little thread of hope. 

It wasn't meant to be like this. 

"Where is he, Soonyoung?" He all but screamed, hands coming up to clutch the soldier's shirt in desperation. The tears were already spilling over now, the murmurs of the people around him, pitying him meant nothing to him. 

"I don't know hyung" Soonyoung whispered but it was deafening to Jeonghan's ears. 

This was real. Seungcheol wasn't here. Seungcheol wasn't here like he had promised he would be. Jeonghan was alone again. 

No. 

No, it couldn't be. 

He was alive. Jeonghan could feel it still, could feel him. Could feel the bond connecting them and that moment all he felt was anger. 

"You left him." 

"No, hyung-" 

"He trusted you and you left him. He's not dead, I know it. He's not. Which means that he's somewhere out there in need of help but you. You just left him." 

Jeonghan knew that Soonyoung would never do that. None of his soldiers would. They all loved him and they were just as devastated as him but he could think nothing past the fact that his husband was still out there. Alone and hurt. 

He felt a stabbing pain in lower back, his legs giving out as his mind conjured up images of Seungcheol in the most unfortunate situation. His body could take no more and he was falling to the floor in the next moment. The pain in his chest the only thing noticeable. 

***

He came to a long while later in the comfort of his home this time. Except there was no comfort left in it any longer. 

He remembered vividly what had happened and it only served to worsen the tightness in his chest, eyes wet with unshed tears.

He wasn't alone, he could tell. Opening his eyes only confirmed that. 

Wonwoo and Jihoon remained by his side but they weren't who he wanted. He wanted Seungcheol. He wanted Seungcheol but the world was unfair and they were separated in the worst way possible. 

"Hyung, you're awake." Jihoon rushed to his side and in that moment Jeonghan finally let himself break down. Finfing solace in the person who had been by his side the whole time. 

Sobs racked through his body violently and he felt the babies kick restlessly and Jeonghan felt a different sort of despair. 

"Jihoon. He's not dead. He's not. I know it." He mumbled when his sobs died down a bit. 

"I know, hyung. I know." Jihoon's voice was heavy as he held Jeonghan close. Agreeing with him, placating him but it was all for nothing. 

"We have to help him, Jihoon. I have to-" He made to get up then, hauling himself up using whatever energy was left in his body. 

"Hyung, you can't get up. Your children." Wonwoo was next to him, gripping his arm and helping him sit up. 

"No, Wonwoo. I have to help him. Seungcheol needs me." He repeated, face a mess of tears ans he tried to reason with the two other men. 

"I have to talk to Seokmin." He said resolutely, ready to fight anyone who interfered. Seokmin was a prince, he had a further reach, he would be able to find him. Seokmin was also his best friend, he would surely help. 

"It's no use, hyung. He won't help." Jihoon said, face cold and hard as if he was angered by the mention of him. 

"Of course he will. He cares about Seungcheol-" Jeonghan started, offended to know Jihoon thought that way. 

"A princess was born. The first in ten years." 

Jeonghan halted in his place. Shocked by the cruelty of fate. 

"The country is rejoicing. They don't see our despair." Wonwoo spoke then, voice heavy with meaning and Jeonghan realised that just like him, these two had lost someone. 

And it was only after Wonwoo said this that Jeonghan quietened and he could hear the commotion outside. 

It seemed like a cruel joke. The country had lost someone who had sacrificed so much for it but it almost became insignificant in a few hours time. 

A new life seemingly replacing him. Jeonghan felt his world shatter around him, his image of the royals collapsing as it came into view who really mattered. 

"You don't need to worry, hyung. We'll find him. We'll find him and we'll bring him back to you." Jeonghan couldn't tell who was talking, his mind was numb but now the pain from earlier was back.

Twice as more painful now and Jeonghan felt himself crying out loudly as he gripped Jihoon's hand. 

"Wonwoo, what's happening?" Jihoon sounded frantic as he tried to help Jeonghan out but nothing was working. 

The sheets over him were yanked away then and all Jeonghan could see was blood. 

"Jihoon, he might be in labour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like feedback :)


	7. Love it if We Made it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please PLEASE read the notes at the end of the chapter first.
> 
> Heavy descriptions of mpreg

This couldn't be happening.

He couldn't do this alone. 

He won't.

"Jeonghan hyung, you need to stay with me, okay? You need to think of your children now." Wonwoo spoke but Jeonghan shook his head vehemently. 

The pain was too much, shooting through his back and down to his legs to the point where it felt as if he was being pulled limb from limb but he still wouldn't give in.

"No. No. Wonwoo, I can't. Not without him, no." All he could think of at that moment was that he would have to have his pups without his alpha. There would be no one to protect them after, no one to help Jeonghan after.

He would be vulnerable after this, risking his pups' life and his own. They would be an easy target for rabid alpha's looking for an easy release. And while this was uncommon now it couldn't be ruled out completely and Jeonghan was scared. 

He was scared of being alone, of having to raise his children alone, of never getting the chance to confess to Seungcheol just how much he meant to him. 

The thought made him cry harder, his body convulsing and making the pain unbearable. It felt as if it were spreading slowly, taking over his whole body to the point where even the slightest movement had him shrieking. 

His lungs were straining with the effort, the pain concentrated in his chest and holding on was too much. 

"Wonwoo, what's happening to him? It's not supposed to be like this, why is he in so much pain?" Jihoon's frantic voice barely registered but Jeonghan felt his touch. Cold hands brushing away the sweaty hair matted to Jeonghan's forehead. It was calming, just a little, enough to distract him from the pain coursing through his body. 

"He's experiencing an omega drop. Their bond is weakening and he's touch starved." Wonwoo sounded far too serious, voice laced with concern as Jeonghan's scent continued to turn sour. 

"Fuck. What are we going to do?" Jihoon again. 

"We need to make sure that the babies are okay first. He needs to give birth for us to be able to tend to him." Wonwoo reached out to Jeonghan, placing a hand on his bump to judge the position of the babies. 

It was the most important thing, making sure that they were in the proper position to ensure an easy birth. The idea already seemed out of reach with how Jeonghan was touch starved but they had to try anyway. 

Wonwoo gave a slight push to the bump and Jeonghan cried out the loudest yet, pushing at Wonwoo to make him stop. 

"It hurts. It hurts so much, stop. Please." Jeonghan repeated over and over, cradling his belly as best as he could. 

"Jeonghan hyung, you need to let me help. We need to get the babies out before your body is too weak." Wonwoo stroked his hair, holding his hand, trying everything to comfort.

"Seungcheol. I want Seungcheol." 

That was all he could think of. 

This wouldn't be happening if his husband was still with him. If he was only a little selfish and put his family before everything else. 

Jeonghan hated to be thinking such awful things but it was what scared him the most, Seungcheol's loyalty to the country. 

There was no way to be sure of the fact that his presence would be constant. Enemies were always looming in the shadows and even if Seungcheol was to miraculously return to him now, there was no way to guarantee that this would not happen again. 

He could feel the bond weakening with each passing moment and all he could think of in that moment was that he was losing Seungcheol. 

"Wonwoo. They need to find him. They have to help him." It took so much effort to say even that much, his body refusing to cooperate even a little. 

"Hyung. Soonyoung and Mingyu are out looking for him now. They'll bring him back to you, they'll do everything they can." Wonwoo held onto him tighter, encouraging him that much more. 

"But right now, you need to focus. Your children need you and you have to be brave, for them and for Seungcheol." 

"Let's give him a good surprise when he comes huh?" Jihoon spoke, voice watery. They couldn't say for sure that they would find Seungcheol but this tactic seemed to calm Jeonghan down enough to bring him into the right headspace. 

The omega nodded weakly, giving a little smile as Jihoon helped him shift into a more comfortable position. 

"Here. This will make it easier." Wonwoo handed Jeonghan one of Seungcheol's undershirts, hoping that the scent would be enough to calm him down. Just enough so he could give birth easily. 

It seemed to work wonders and soon the omega was willingly letting Wonwoo adjust the babies in his womb. Mind focused on his children completely. 

"Jeonghan hyung!" The doors to their house were opened abruptly, scaring the men inside but Jihoon only rolled his eyes once he recognised the voice of his husband. 

"Jeonghan hyung, hyung we- oh." Soonyoung looked significantly shocked when he took in the scene, standing still in his place awkwardly having completely forgotten what he was here to say. Mingyu was not far behind him, knocking into his back when Soonyoung stopped without notice.

"Ow, hyung why are you- oh." 

"Is there something you two need?" Wonwoo grit his teeth, growing increasingly frustrated by the second. He was already at somewhat of a loss and distractions were not welcome at that moment. 

"I- yeah. We found something." Soonyoung finally seemed to come to his senses, looking everywhere but at the omega who was writhing in pain on the bed. 

"Soonyoung, we haven't got all day. If it's important, tell us quickly or get out." Jihoon spoke this time, taking Jeonghan's hand in his own, letting him squeeze down on it each time it hurt. 

"We found this." Soonyoung stepped forward, hand reaching into his pocket to take out a badge. Seungcheol's badge to be clear. 

It made Jeonghan's chest hurt just looking at it. Once again being reminded of how his husband was taken away from him. 

"Hyung, I know that you're upset with us right now but I promise you that we'll bring hyung back to you. We have men out on the lookout where we found this and it won't be long till we find him either." Soonyoung was careful as he sat next to Jeonghan, hesitantly reaching out to place his hand on top of Jeonghan's. 

Jeonghan couldn't stay mad at him. He was never mad at Soonyoung in the first place. His anger was misplaced, it was a cover to hide just how scared he was. How worried. 

His words were harsh, it was why the alpha was being so cautious, why all his friends looked so guilty. It lingered in the back of his mind, feeling the need to apologise but it could wait for now. 

He felt a little relief wash over him knowing that they hadn't given up on Seungcheol. It rekindled the little bit of hope he had, allowing him to believe that Seungcheol would come back to them. That they would live as a family just as they had wanted. 

"I believe you. Thank you." Jeonghan squeezed Soonyoung's hand, a few tears escaping as he nodded at him. And it was true. He trusted these people with his own life and Seungcheol was their family. It was impossible for them to leave him out there.

The moment of peace didn't last long however because soon Jeonghan was screaming in agony again. 

"Hyung, you have to hold on okay. I think it's time."  
Wonwoo looked him dead in the eye, steady hands placed on his bump. 

"Soonyoung, Mingyu, help us out please." 

"Hyung. This is going to hurt but you have to hold on okay? You have to do this for your pups. They need you." 

Pups were everything to an omega. It was in their nature to protect their children from just about anything. Wonwoo knew to target that. The only wa to make sure that these babies were delivered healthily was pull Jeonghan out of his slump and get him to focus on what was important. 

"Okay." Jeonghan's voice was weak when he spoke but he was determined. 

He had to do this with or without his alpha. 

“Soonyoung hyung, we have to tell him. His life is in danger.” Mingyu had pulled Soonyoung aside after a while, not being able to see the omega writhe in pain as he tried to bear with the loss of his alpha.

“Mingyu, you and I both know that if we were to do that Seungcheol hyung would kill us both. And there is no way we can risk hyung getting caught.” Soonyoung had whispered back harshly, jaw locked in frustration.

“If they find out that Seungcheol hyung is a spy he’s as good as dead and then what will we say to him, huh? Have you thought of that?” 

“But hyung.” 

“Look Mingyu. We have a plan. A good one and if that works we’ll have peace for a long time and Seungcheol hyung might even be promoted to a better rank. One where he doesn’t have to risk his life each day.” 

He did have a point. If they were able to carry on with what they had planned, they would be able to remove the leader of the tribe easily. They would eliminate the threat almost permanently and it was what was good for them and the country. It’s what Seungcheol had decided and it was a good plan. 

What they hadn’t considered was Jeonghan going into labour in that time period. Seungcheol wasn’t even supposed to be gone long but this did set them back. The devastation he would face knowing his mate was going through something like this was obvious but they had no other choice.

They were in too deep. 

“Jeonghan hyung can’t find out. No one can, this stays between us and we both will go over with the others in a few days time and get hyung out of there. You hear me?” Soonyoung repeated again, stern, making sure he was clear. 

“Yeah, I hear you.” Mingyu nodded slowly, looking at the ground, unable to face the other. 

“I know this isn’t ideal but we can’t get Seungcheol caught.” Soonyoung’s eyes softened seeing the other alpha so visibly upset. 

“We have to bring him back to his family.” 

12 hours. 

12 hours of mind numbing, excruciating pain. 

Pain that had Jeonghan drifting in and out of consciousness. He could barely process anything now but he could vaguely register Wonwoo and Jihoon’s voices, encouraging him to push. 

But Jeonghan was tired. He was so, so tired and all he wanted to do in that moment was close his eyes and sleep. 

Rest. That was what he needed. It was what his mind was screaming at him. To give up and just rest. 

But then it all changed.

Just one little cry was all it took and it was almost as if all his energy had been restored. 

“Hyung. He’s an alpha.” Wonwoo spoke as he handed a bundle over to Jihoon. Jeonghan strained his neck to get a better look. That was his baby, waving his little fists in the air as he cried as loud as he could. His little alpha baby, just like his father. 

He shuddered as he sobbed, struggling to sit up and hold his child as the pain continued to have hold over him.

“Wait, hyung, don’t move. There’s still one more to go. Jihoon will show you your baby.” Wonwoo said as he helped Jeonghan into a better position. 

It was frustrating to say the least to not be able to see his child even after all those hours of pain but he understood. He had to be strong for just a while longer. Then he could rest. Rest with his babies in his nest where they would be safe and surrounded by the scent of their fathers. 

It was easier to hold on this time, to keep his mind clear and focused, putting in effort with only one goal in mind. It was annoying him knowing that he wasn’t able to hold his child and scent him like he would want to. Jihoon wasn’t a threat in any way but jeonghan did not like that his child was with him. 

It only motivated him further, eyes never leaving Jihoon as he tried his best to listen to Wonwoo’s instructions. 

Except it wasn’t okay this time. 

It was far too quiet. Wonwoo was quiet but most importantly his baby made no sound. 

Jeonghan felt his heart sinking as he took in Wonwoo’s startled expression. It was hard to breathe and it was only made worse by the fact that no one was talking to him. No one was telling him what was wrong and he was left to his own imagination, thinking of the worst immediately. 

“What’s wrong? Wonwoo, what is it?” He was growing desperate, using every ounce of energy he had left to sit up, ignoring how his muscles were screaming at him to stop. His child was in danger. He needed to help in any way he could. 

“Wonwoo! Tell me what’s wrong!” Jeonghan screamed scaring both other men in the room.

“He- he’s not breathing.” 

“What?” Jeonghan felt all the fight leave him. His worst nightmare was coming true and there was nothing he could do to make it better. 

First his husband was taken away from him and now his child. He was continually falling in an abyss of darkness and he had no idea what to do any more. His mind could no longer keep up and his body was on the verge of a breakdown. 

He was hearing voices but none of it meant anything. He couldn’t tell if he was crying but he was sure that he was screaming on the inside, cursing his cruel fate. 

“Hyung, hyung! Look, he’s okay! He’s okay! Your pups are fine.” Jihoon was shaking him by the shoulders now bringing in back to reality as soon as he could before any permanent damage could be done. 

Jeonghan wasn’t sure where he was in the following moments but he felt a pair of hands removing his robes completely, exposing his chest. And then he was surrounded by warmth. 

Both of his children was placed on his chest, the two of them nuzzling his faces on his chest, searching for a nipple to feed and jeonghan was finally back in his senses. 

Eagerly scenting his boys as best as he could, wanting to remove any traces of the others that had held them. He felt a different sort of love for his pups. Love so pure and innocent, love that he never thought he would experience. But this was it. 

His little alpha babies, smelling like the ocean and the rain. They were perfect in every sense of the word and Jeonghan was already willing to do anything for them. 

The only thing missing in that moment was Seungcheol. One major part of his family. He could see him in the boys. In the thick eyebrows and long lashes. In the pouty lips and the rounded cheeks. They looked more like Seungcheol than jeonghan but he couldn’t say he was upset. 

He felt complete but in reality there was still a gaping hole prevailing. A Seungcheol shaped hole in his heart that only grew bigger with each passing day. 

He could almost picture how elated the alpha would have been seeing his pups. Seungcheol would talk about them nonstop. He was the most excited about having a family, feeling a connection with the twins even when jeonghan couldn’t. 

He had promised Jeonghan a life where they would be together. A life where they would never be alone and would always have each other’s back but that suddenly seemed like a distant thought now. He didn’t know where Seungcheol was, didn’t know when he would be back. He wasn’t even sure the alpha would get to see their children or hold them and it scared him to think about it. 

Tears were falling from his eyes before he even knew it, the boys squirming on his chest in discomfort and even in that state Jeonghan continued to nuzzle them cover them with his scent to make them feel better. 

“Let’s get you to your nest, hyung.” Jihoon stroked his hair as he called soonyoung over again. The other alpha looked absolutely giddy, trying his best to look at the babies but avoid looking at Jeonghan at the same time.

“I’ll help you out, hyung. Don’t worry.” Soonyoung lifted jeonghan up, the babies still in his hold, wriggling about as their feeding was interrupted. 

“We’ll help you. We all are here for you.” 

It felt wrong but Jeonghan was oddly comforted by his words and his scent, glad to know that he had an alpha nearby to protect him and his babies if need be. 

Jihoon had taken the time to clean him as best as he could and it felt like heaven to be in his nest again. Surrounded by the scents he loved and found comfort in. It was even better with the added scent of his pups and jeonghan pulled them even closer to his body, almost growling at everyone who came too close to his nest. 

It was something he had to do, make sure his pups were safe and protected. He could do that just as well as Seungcheol, anyone trying to hurt his children would have hell to pay. 

(

* * *

)

“Well, it seems as if you have a lot of fight in you, alpha.” Joowon, the leader of the menaces Seungcheol had been trying to get rid of, spoke. Voice dripping with venom as he circled around the tied up alpha. 

Things had gone horribly wrong. This was never part of the plan. Seungcheol was never supposed to be found out but his own carelessness and desperation had led him here. 

Tied to two poles. A hand nailed into one of them to prevent him from escaping no matter how much he tried. He had been beaten to an inch of his life, body marred with bruises and cuts but even then all he could think of was his love. 

His omega. 

His pups. 

His family. 

He had no choice but to fight back but in the moment he was helpless and his rash decisions had already cost him too much. 

For now all he could do was wait. Wait for soonyoung and mingyu and his soldiers. His position may have been jeopardised but the plan was still in motion. They would come for him soon enough, all he had to do was wait. 

And then there would be hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. 
> 
> As you all know the abo verse is quite diverse and we have a lot of Liberty to write what we want. 
> 
> Since this is based in the past there aren’t any c sections (which is the route I would usually take) so in this case I would like to see it as if the male omegas have a separate canal leading to the uterus. It’s just their anatomy so having a baby the “normal” way would be possible. 
> 
> Also again since it’s in the past there are descriptions of lactation and stuff as well so if that’s something you’re not cool with skip over it
> 
> But yeah that’s it enjoy reading and let me know what you think ;)


	8. I Couldn’t Be More in Love

Three days had passed since Jeonghan had given birth and he had not left his nest since then. It was where he felt most comfortable, where he could keep his children safe and protected. 

His time was spent caring for the boys, keeping them fed and happy and he had to admit that it was a welcome distraction. He was so fond of them already, the sheer intensity of the love he felt for them was scary. Plaguing his thoughts of what he were to do if they were ever threatened or taken away from him. It was thoughts like these that prevented him from leaving the babies alone, it made him cling to them to a point where it would be considered unhealthy. 

But they were all he had left for now, they were his life and they gave him something to look forward to. Even though Soonyoung had promised to bring Seungcheol back it seemed like a distant thought. The strength of their bond was enough to give him hope but the circumstances were against them and holding on to false hope was difficult. 

He often wondered how things would be different if Seungcheol was with them. There was no doubt in his mind that the alpha would be a great father. He was already so good with children and he had wanted a family for as long as he could remember.

He had been so excited about everything that even jeonghan fed off his energy but now the babies were here and had no trace of their father’s scent on them. It left Jeonghan with an uneasy feeling, wondering whether his children would grow up with just one parent, whether he could do well in raising them alone. They were unwelcome thoughts but they weren’t implausible. He had to have an idea of what he would do if Seungcheol would not return and he was left to fend for himself. 

It was weird, being a parent, the thought of being responsible for two other lives was terrifying but relieving at the same time. Knowing that someone needed and wanted him unconditionally was a welcome relief from the loneliness he had been experiencing. He just wished he had someone to share his happiness with. 

“Hyung. There’s someone here to see you.” Wonwoo’s voice came, soft and careful, distracting jeonghan from his children and his thoughts. He tried to sit up properly, mindful of the sleeping babies resting on his chest, wanting to give Wonwoo his complete attention. 

“Who is it?” His confusion was obvious from his face. It was no secret that jeonghan didn’t have many friends aside from the ones he had just gained by marrying Seungcheol. Which is why it was surprising to know that someone was there to see him when Wonwoo was already here and Jihoon had just left. 

Wonwoo didn’t say much, instead he offered him a tight lipped smile, awkward and unsure. It only added to his worry if he was being honest. He hugged the boys closer to his chest as Wonwoo moved aside to reveal Seokmin standing outside the room, looking sheepish and completely out of place. 

Jeonghan didn’t know why he was here and even the sight of him was enough to anger him. He didn’t belong here. Not after all the pain he had caused them. Not after what he had done to Seungcheol. 

Truthfully, their friendship was on a slow decline since the day Seokmin was married and the prince had only pushed it along with his rash and harsh decisions. Putting his own family before everything else was understandable, how he had treated Seungcheol was not. Jeonghan wanted nothing to do with him any longer and he hoped it was obvious on his face. Even if a pitiful part of him wished that they could get past this, mend their friendship and see their kids play together just as they had done in the past. 

“I’ll give you some space.” Wonwoo said after a minute of uncomfortable silence, Jeonghan still staring at Seokmin trying to figure out what he wanted without having to talk to him. He left with a slight bow to the prince and jeonghan missed his presence, the only thing keeping him from acknowledging the royal, already. 

Seokmin was still dressed in uniform, which made jeonghan believe that he had come here straight after his court duties. He still remembered the prince’s schedule from his time as his advisor. It was far more hectic now with his upcoming coronation but some things would never change. Just like the look on his best friend’s face when he felt guilty. 

“What are you doing here?” Jeonghan said after Wonwoo had left, getting out of his nest to place the boys into their respective bassinets, patting them gently on their backs till they were sleeping calmly once more. 

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. One of Joshua's maids let us know of the birth of your children. Congratulations.” Seokmin seemed to think over his words for a moment and Jeonghan let him. A part of him was happy to know that his best friend still cared for him, even if just a little. But it wasn’t time to entertain such thoughts. 

“Hm, you as well. I heard you had a daughter.” He crossed his arms over his chest to seem more intimidating but it was really more of a protective stance. There was an Alpha in his house and he had to remain cautious. 

“Yeah. Yes, thank you.” Seokmin smiled, eyes fixed on the floor and Jeonghan wondered for a moment if he felt any remorse. 

“But I’m not here to talk about myself. I came for you. To make sure you were okay...after everything.” Jeonghan resisted the urge to snort at that. It was too little too late even if it was all that Jeonghan had wanted from the start. A little bit of compassion and concern. Seokmin seemed guilty, jeonghan could tell but that wasn’t enough to change things. 

“Well I’m as fine as I can be. I’m living in a house without my husband who is God knows where. I almost died giving birth because I could feel my bond with my life mate fading.” His tone was sarcastic, bordering on hysterical but he was just so, do angry that he couldn’t hold it in. After days of dealing with his repressed feelings it was all coming out at once and he couldn’t say he was upset about it. 

“But you wouldn’t know anything about that because you can’t see past your own family now, seokmin.” That was uncalled for and rude. Jeonghan knew but in that moment he also believed that the prince deserved it. 

“You don’t know what you are talking about, Han.” 

“You know I always thought that you would be a great king. That you would be able to put others feelings and needs before your own but maybe- maybe I was wrong.” He had no control over himself any longer. Words were spilling out before he could think them over. They were harsh and demeaning but he couldn’t stop. 

“Just like I was wrong to love you as much as I did.” His voice cracked a little at the end, the weight of his words settling in along with the dread. But it was too late. 

“Hannie. You what?” The disbelief in Seokmins voice was obvious and jeonghan was too afraid to look him in the eye. 

“Seokmin I think you need to leave.” He said immediately, voice coming out as a whisper once he realised the severity of what he had done.

“No. I think we need to talk.” Seokmin said resolutely, walking towards jeonghan in long strides, backing him up to the wall. 

“There’s nothing to talk about. Whatever it was it is over. It means nothing. You have nothing to worry about.” Jeonghan’s voice was still shaking, his hands clasped over his chest to avoid touching the prince even by mistake. “You can go back to your family and pretend that this never happened.” 

“But I can’t!” Seokmin all but screamed, making jeonghan flinch from the intensity of it. 

They both stood in stunned silence, trying to process what had happened. The guilt was obvious on seokmin’s face but there was no way he could take it back now. The damage had been done, worsening the cracks in their already fragile friendship.

“You know I can’t do that, Jeonghan. I can’t leave knowing that I’ve hurt you for so long.” He finally backed away, finally giving Jeonghan some space. 

“None of that matters anymore. I’ve moved on and you were never supposed to find out.” Jeonghan locked his shoulders. He wouldn’t cower anymore, that wasn’t like him. If confrontation was what seokmin wanted it was what he would get. 

No more secrets. 

No more lies. 

“Why did you marry Seungcheol then? Why, when you didn’t love him?” Seokmin didn’t want to give up now, trying to salvage whatever little was left of their friendship. It was unbearable to see what they had built over the course of so many years, falling apart around them. 

“Because I had no other choice!” Jeonghan was the one yelling this time, forgetting that his children were sleeping just a few feet away.

“ I had no other choice when you were happy with someone else. I loved you enough to value your happiness but it wasn’t worth it because time and time again you’ve taken away mine.” The tears were falling freely now. Jeonghan had laid himself bare . He had nothing to hide and he wouldn’t back down now. 

“Jeonghan.” 

“Just when I started to feel loved, just when I felt like I had a family of my own. Just when I was starting to love him the same, Seungcheol was taken away from me. He gave up everything to protect the country and the people he felt responsible for.” Jeonghan walked closer to Seokmin, wanting him to understand his pain. It was all he wanted from the start, a little sympathy. A little attention from the man who promised to be by his side as his friend time and time again. 

“He keeps giving and giving but he never gets anything in return.” He was out of breath by now, standing directly in front of the prince, but he still had more to say. 

“The night he went missing, no one cared. No one besides his friends. Not the people he protects with his own life. Not you.” He was exhausted, memories of the day flooding his mind bringing enough pain to bring him to his knees. The prince was kneeling with him, not knowing what to say because everything Jeonghan had said was the truth. 

“Our children don’t even have names yet. They might not get to see their father because no one cares enough to bring him back.” Jeonghan sobbed, shoulders shaking and head dropping but Seokmin was quick to take him in his arms. 

“No, no that’s not true. I care. I care about him, I care about everything he has done.” Seokmin took his face in his hands, brushing away a strand of hair to look at jeonghan properly. 

“But most importantly I care about you, Hannie. I can’t take back everything I’ve done but I can apologise.” He rambled on quickly, talking way too fast but jeonghan still understood him. He always would. 

“I lost my way. I was blinded but I’ll be better. I’ll make everything better. Just- just please forgive me, Han.” He was crying now too and Jeonghan could feel the sincerity of his words. He may have lost sight but he was still seokmin. Jeonghan’s best friend and the most caring person Jeonghan knew. It was why he was nodding at him eagerly. There weren’t any words to be said but the hug tightened and a promise was made. 

“Please, bring him back. I love him.”

“I won’t let you down, Hannie.”

* * *

“I want you to tell me everything you know. No lies and no stalling. Where is Choi Seungcheol?” 

Soonyoung and Mingyu stood before the Prince in the courtroom. The prince looked determined and there was no way they would get out of there with the truth hidden. 

They were stuck. Hopeless. And before Soonyoung could say anything Mingyu was talking. 

“He’s with the centre tribe.”

“Mingyu!” 

“No, hyung! We can’t keep lying! We can’t do this alone and if we don’t do something now, Seungcheol hyung will die!” Mingyu screamed and soonyoung was immediately silenced.

There was no lie in what he had said and Soonyoung had to accept their fate as well. Help was needed, they couldn’t keep secrets any longer. 

“Well boys, looks like we have a battle awaiting.” Seokmin stood up from his seat, dusting off his shoulders and Soonyoung had to admit that he was relieved. 

“Mingyu, I want you to gather your troops and head over. Hide in the shadows, you’ll be our backup.” Seokmin said, rushing to explain the plan. “Soonyoung, you and I will go to the front. Our main concern is getting Seungcheol back and avoiding losing any of our men.” 

“Yes sir!” They both uttered in unison, trusting seokmin completely.

* * *

Another day had passed without any word from Seungcheol or soonyoung. Seokmin had talked to him before but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen after that either. Jeonghan was growing more and more desperate with each passing day. He wasn’t eating well nor was he sleeping, partly due to the babies and partly because resting in this situation was next to impossible. 

He still had hope though, his conversation with Seokmin had motivated him even if just a little. The two had spent hours after that clearing everything up and resolving their feelings. 

It was impossible to get over months of pain and anger in hours but they were on the right track. They would get through this as well, cement their friendship. 

“Hyung, maybe you should lie down for a while. You don’t look too well.” Jihoon came over to stand next to him, holding a giggly Minjae in his arms. Jeonghan smiles at him, scrunching his nose to make him laugh. 

“I’m fine, Jihoonie. Have you heard from Soonyoung?” Jeonghan asked him as he went back to sit in his place. Jihoon’s face blanched at the mention and Jeonghan couldn’t understand why. 

“No. No, not yet.” He answered quickly, avoiding eye contact completely. Jeonghan didn’t question it but he was sure that there was something the other was hiding. 

“Did you-“ Jeonghan started off saying but was cut off by the sound of a loud drum. 

He knew what that was for and it showed on his face. He was on his feet in an instant wanting to run out to confirm what he thought was true but he was stopped by his own fears. 

What if it wasn’t Seungcheol at all? What if he was hurt? What if he… 

It was frightening to even think of but it could be true and he wasn’t so sure he was ready to face that yet.

He lingered by the door, glancing between his children and the way out. He couldn’t leave them alone but he couldn’t take them with him either. It was too dangerous and the last thing he wanted was to put them in any kind of danger. 

“Hyung, I’ll look after them. Go.” Jihoon spoke from beside him, a comforting hand coming to rest on his shoulder and Jeonghan could have cried then and there. He didn’t have time however. 

He finally stepped out after a reassuring smile from Jihoon. He trusted the other man completely and suddenly leaving the house didn’t seem as daunting. 

Every step closer to the crowd was agonising. It felt like a repeat of last time and he wasn’t sure he was strong enough. It was too late to back down now though. He could do this. 

He trudged on, telling himself that he was alright over and over again till he could believe it. Eyes locked on the ground he finally made it to the crowd of people, surprised when they moved aside to let him through. That wasn’t something that happened before and it made him tear his gaze away from the floor. Hopeful. 

His eyes narrowed at the sight of a stretcher. Heart beating faster as anticipation and dread coursed through him. 

His legs almost gave out then but one look at Seokmin on his horse filled him with renewed hope. Then he was walking over to the stretcher with no more intrusive thoughts. 

“Hey, Hannie.” He heard a weak voice and this time he did fall to the ground, a mess of tears.

* * *

“Hyung. You need to let me work on him.” Wonwoo said for the third time now, hating that he had to separate the mates again but he had no choice. He had to patch Seungcheol up, stop the bleeding before it did some irreversible damage. 

“Hannie, let Wonwoo do his work and then I see our babies. Can you do that, baby? Can you bring them here so I can see them?” Seungcheol’s voice was hoarse and he seemed pained by talking but it was obvious that he wanted to assure jeonghan. The omega had been distressed for so long and keeping him away now was torture but it was needed and they would see each other again soon.

“I’ll take good care of him, hyung.” Wonwoo said as assurance and finally Jeonghan let Seungcheol go. He was still hesitant and unwilling to leave but he understood what needed to be done. It wasn’t hard to keep him away after that.

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Jeonghan said with one last kiss to Seungcheol’s lips, lingering just a little longer. Savouring it as if it was the last. 

“I’ll be right here.”

* * *

Jeonghan had not moved from outside the room the whole time Wonwoo was working on patching Seungcheol up. He couldn’t find it in himself to leave. The most he could do was get the twins from the cribs in the next room before sitting outside the room Seungcheol was in. 

The boys were cradled in his arms, both still sound asleep. It came as no surprise that they were comfortable in his arms sleeping easily even as they were jostled around in this position. 

“Hyung, you can come in now.” Wonwoo came out after a while, smiling at him widely, as he helped him up.

“Is he okay now?” Jeonghan asked him before he went in wanting to be sure that his husband was free from any harm. 

“Yeah. Yeah, he’ll be fine, just don’t jostle him too much. They roughed him up pretty bad.” Wonwoo said with a smile but Jeonghan felt his heart break at the thought of Seungcheol in pain. 

However it wasn’t as hard to look at him any longer. The blood had been cleaned and most of his cuts were bandaged. He still looked exhausted, busy the way he lay still in his place, breathing heavily. 

“You have to stop doing this to me, Cheol.” Jeonghan said as he made his way over to Seungcheol, holding the babies close to his chest. 

This would be Seungcheol’s first time seeing them and Jeonghan was nervous, hoping that he would love them just as he did. Seungcheol pulled himself up into a seating position in a hurry, groaning when it triggered some pain. 

“Oh.” That was all he said and Jeonghan wasn’t breathing the whole time. He settled down next to his husband, lowering the babies so Seungcheol could get a better look. 

“Oh my God. Oh my God, Han they’re beautiful!” Seungcheol’s voice was watery and jeonghan didn’t have to look at him to know that he was crying. 

The boys scrunched up their faces, getting used to the new scent of their father. 

“Oh, I can’t believe this.” Seungcheol leaned his head towards Jeonghan, resting it on his as they gazed down at their children. 

“They don’t have names yet.” Jeonghan said after a while, giving Seungcheol time to take in the moment, relish it. 

“But we already have names for them?” Seungcheol said, looking at Jeonghan, confused. Their faces were so close, Jeonghan could see each and every cut and crease. 

“I thought you might want to change them.” Jeonghan looked away from him, suddenly feeling shy. 

“No. I think Hansol and Chan are lovely names.” He said smiling widely again, bringing a hand up to turn Jeonghan's face towards him. 

And after what felt like years they kissed and Jeonghan finally felt complete again. Surrounded by his family and in the arms of the man he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I tried to write some action but I suck at it so there’s none in this and it might seem bland :( 
> 
> But this is coming to an end soon!! It’s kind of bittersweet but hey I have so many new projects lined up so look forward to those!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	9. Me & You Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kinda getting tired of this fic lol

“They’re so small.” Seungcheol said, caressing the babies small hands, marvelling at how they gripped his fingers so tightly. Jeonghan would never get enough of seeing them like this, seeing his family complete. The content look on Seungcheol’s face stirred something inside of him, made him happy to know that their children were the cause of that. 

It had been almost three months since his return and Jeonghan couldn’t recall a time where he had been happier than he was now. Hansol and Chan had been growing up as well, now at an age where they could interact with their fathers they both were healthy and happy and Jeonghan swelled with pride each time he saw them Seungcheol had been healing nicely, most of the cuts and bruises now fading away, the only thing that remained was the hole in his hand. Jeonghan cursed the ones who had hurt him each time he caught sight of it. It brought up unpleasant thoughts of Seungcheol chained and tortured and it pained him. 

However for those three months Seungcheol was no longer the head of the army, a soldier in charge of everyone’s safety. In these months he was Jeonghan’s husband and a father of two little alphas. It may be selfish but Jeonghan wasn’t afraid to admit that he had liked this far more than their reality. He felt at ease seeing Seungcheol in front of him at all times, knowing that he was safe, that Jeonghan wasn’t left alone. This was his family and the day Seungcheol had returned to him he had vowed to protect it with everything he had. 

“You’ve been sitting in the same place for hours now. They won’t go anywhere, you know.” Jeonghan teased him, face lighting up with a smile. Seungcheol only whined at that leaning down to rub his nose against Hansol’s softly. The baby cooed at him, gurgling slightly as he kicked his little feet as hard as he could. It was horribly endearing and Jeonghan could have cried just looking at them. 

“I just can’t get enough of them. This feels surreal.” Seungcheol smiled at Jeonghan, eyes filling up with tears and Jeonghan did laugh at him this time. He felt the exact same way but it was still surprising for him to see Seungcheol tearing up over such small things. The alpha was far too emotional but Jeonghan still found it to be adorable. 

“Hm but it is real and it will continue to stay real if you get up and help me with dinner already.” Jeonghan used the most authoritative voice he could manage, he was hungry and Seungcheol was far too lazy.

“But Jeonghannie, the babies will be alone then!” Seungcheol whined even more, mouth set into a pout. “You don’t want to be alone do you guys. No you don’t.” He used the obnoxious baby voice to talk to the twins and jeonghan couldn’t help but laugh when the boys tried their best to respond with a series of kicks. 

“Well then pick them up and bring them out as well. You’re not getting out of work that easy.” Jeonghan made his way over to the bed as well, smiling widely at Chan when he tilted his head up to look at jeonghan. He kneeled by the bed placing multiple kisses on his chubby cheeks. He could feel Seungcheol’s fond gaze and it made him blush uncontrollably.

“What?” He quirked an eyebrow at Seungcheol, yelping slightly when the alpha pulled him up and into his lap. Seungcheol had gotten a lot touchier over the past few months but Jeonghan was still caught off guard each time he did something. 

Jeonghan groaned dramatically when Seungcheol didn’t say anything in reply, realising that he was just trying to stall. 

“I’m so grateful for you.” He replied after a moment of just staring, his chin resting on Jeonghan’s shoulder. It was pleasant and Jeonghan found himself relaxing in his arms despite the cheesy words. 

“It’s far too early for this, Cheol!” Jeonghan giggled as he tried to get up. This wasn’t the first time Seungcheol had told Jeonghan how thankful he was to have him, thankful for the family they had created. 

“But it’s how I feel!” Seungcheol tried to continue but Jeonghan turned to press their lips together before he could. 

“I understand you but we have to get up now and make breakfast before the boys get hungry!” He finally broke away then, pulling Seungcheol up with him.

“I just want you to know.” The pout was back and jeonghan was far too weak-hearted.

“I know. I know even when you don’t say it. I feel it.” He cupped his face, pressing his cheeks together and kissing his pursed lips.

* * *

“So, have you told him yet?” Joshua asked Jeonghan after a few minutes of silent staring. Jeonghan hadn’t resumed his duties yet but with his reconciliation with Seokmin he had been spending a lot more time with the royal couple. 

Their children were just a few days apart due to the twins being born prematurely and so Jeonghan found himself getting closer to Joshua. Especially with Seokmin taking his position as the king and getting busier. The two omegas would often spend time together, discussing the progress of their children and helping each other out. 

It was due to this closeness that Jeonghan had admitted to Joshua how his feelings for Seungcheol had developed into something so overwhelming. Which is why the other omega had constantly encouraged him to confess. 

“Told him what?” Jeonghan asked him, turning away from the children for a second to look at him properly. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Han. You know exactly what I’m talking about!” Joshua playfully swatted at him and Jeonghan gasped exaggeratedly. “Tell him you love him already! There’s no time to stall!” 

“Shua, I want to. I really, really want to and I can tell that he’s waiting to tell me as well but,”

“But what?” 

“But I don’t know how to.” His voice came out as a whisper, head drooping in embarrassment at having to admit that to someone else. It was the truth however. Seungcheol had promised that he would wait for him and he had never pressured Jeonghan into anything, keeping his own feelings buried deep as to not make things uncomfortable for him.

Jeonghan could not have been more thankful for that because it was his patient and caring nature that had won him over. It allowed Jeonghan to think of him differently, for his feelings to develop into what they were now. 

The problem was that while Seungcheol was carefree and expressive, jeonghan kept things to himself. He held it all in till he could no longer, keeper his feelings locked up deep inside. And even when Seungcheol had tore down all the walls and left him standing bare, he couldn’t find the words to express what he felt. He wasn’t eloquent, nor was he able to put fervid sincerity in his words like Seungcheol. 

“It’s not a puzzle, Jeonghan. There’s nothing to riddle out. Feelings are complicated and confusing which is why it feels like the hardest thing to admit them to others but life is short. We don’t get second chances often.” Joshua came closer, holding one of jeonghan’s hands. His eyes were wide and clear, words carrying a deeper meaning. “You’ve already lost him once. This is your second chance, Jeonghan, don’t lose it.” 

The words cut through Jeonghan harshly, bringing back painful memories of how he had been utterly broken without Seungcheol. Not because of the loosening bond but because of the gaping hole in his heart, the consuming pain of losing something precious. 

Things were good now and Jeonghan was completely content but there was no guarantee that they would stay this way. The thought of Seungcheol having to leave once more lingered at the back of his mind, temporarily ignored but never forgotten completely. It was their reality and he had to face it, had to find a way around it. 

“I just don’t want you to have any regrets.” Joshua rubbed soothing patterns into his hand and Jeonghan smiled at him with gratitude. 

“You’re right. I should tell him. And I will, soon.” Just Thinking about it made his cheeks colour and his stomach churn with nervousness. Seungcheol’s answer was already clear to admitting your feelings to someone important to you wasn’t the easiest task. 

“Hey, wouldn’t it be cool if one of your boys fell in love with my Minseo. They could get married and then we could be in laws!” Joshua said out of the blue after a moment of silence. It was completely random and it caught jeonghan off guard for a moment but he managed to laugh it off. 

“You’re thinking a little too far ahead, Shua. Not everyone falls in love with their best friend!” Jeonghan shoved the other omega playfully, once again returning his attention to the children lying on the bed together. They weren’t old enough to play with each other or interact but it was still adorable to see them together. Jeonghan has no doubt that they would be best friends. 

“You did.” Joshua smirked at him, poking him teasingly and Jeonghan had to resist the urge to smack him. 

“Your daughter is no longer allowed to marry any of my children.” 

“Guess we’ll just be rival families then. Our kids will be forbidden lovers.” 

“Shut up.”

* * *

“Jihoon, I can’t keep lying to him! I’m reminded of how much I hurt him every single time I see his face and I can’t take it anymore!” Seungcheol cried loudly, gripping at his hair, tugging harshly in what seemed to be a punishment.

“Hyung, telling him might cause him more pain though. It could ruin everything you have.” Jihoon spoke in a low voice, coming to sit beside Seungcheol. Carefully, he reached out to pull his hands away, still cautious of him. 

“I’m scared.” Seungcheol’s eyes were watery, blurring his vision slightly. His expression was an odd mixture of desperation and pain. “He’s going to hate me but I have to do this. I can’t hide it anymore.” 

“If you’ve made up your mind then there’s no reason to be scared. Of course it’ll hurt him, he went through hell then and it might be hard for him for a while but if he really loves you he will forgive you.” Jihoon patted him on the cheeks, wiping away the few tears that escaped. 

“I don’t know how to. How do you tell someone you love you left them to fend for themselves while you possibly walked to your death.” Seungcheol chuckled awkwardly, pitying himself for being in this situation. It was for that reason he failed to notice the colour draining from Jihoon’s face. 

“What?” A soft voice came from behind him and Seungcheol immediately realised what he had done. Fear crawled up his spine, leaving him paralysed. He was afraid of what he might find on Jeonghan's face. Would he be hurt? Disappointed? Would he really understand? 

If he was sure of one thing it was that he couldn’t lose jeonghan now, not after all they had been through together. He had to explain everything to him, make him understand, make him trust him again.

Jihoon nudged him from the side, prompting to turn to his husband slowly, mind still racing. Different scenarios played out in his head but none of them ended with a resolution.

Nothing could have prepared him to face jeonghan after this. It broke him from the inside out to see his lover so distraught, pain so evident on his face, in his expression. He was clutching the twins close to his chest once more, much like he would do when he was afraid. 

The implications of that were frightening and for a moment Seungcheol wanted to run away. 

“Jeonghan.” Seungcheol said just as softly, not recognising his own voice with how cautious his tone was. 

“I can’t- I’m,” Jeonghan shook his head violently, slowly backing away to their room, to where his nest was, to where he went for safety. 

“I can’t believe this.” It came out as a whisper, breathy and low, and Seungcheol felt as a kick to his gut. 

“Baby, please you have to listen to me.” He was desperate. Desperate to explain himself. Desperate to save what they had. Desperate for jeonghan. 

He never got the chance to do so however, because before he could come closer jeonghan had left and locked himself in the room. Away from Seungcheol and his pathetic excuses. 

“Fuck.”

* * *

It had been a week since Jeonghan had found out the truth and also a week since Seungcheol had last seen his face. Jeonghan had locked himself inside the room, refusing to come out when Seungcheol was at home. Coincidentally it had also been a week since Seungcheol had seen his children. 

While it may seem cruel to others Seungcheol didn’t blame jeonghan one bit. He understood him and the pain that he was going through. He understood that it would be hard for the omega to accept that the alpha had willingly thrown himself into that situation, especially at such a crucial time. 

However Seungcheol couldn’t turn back time and change his mind. He wasn’t even sure he would want a chance to go back in time. What he regretted more than leaving Jeonghan was lying to him, letting him believe that he was on the brink of death. 

Which is why he needed to be patient and give the other some space to take it in, to clear his head and find a reason to come back to him. Seungcheol would never try to force jeonghan into anything, it was made clear a few weeks into their marriage. He couldn’t do anything to make him stay, to make him love him in the same way but he desperately wanted him to.

He wanted to return to the same routine. To waking up with jeonghan still asleep in his arms, to hearing the other’s opinions on politics and battle plans, to playing with their children and living as a family. 

Thoughts of losing everything they had built together constantly plagued his mind, kept him up at nights or awoke him with nightmares. It led to him spending more time away from home but eventually he had had enough. They would talk this through and Seungcheol would fix things rather than see jeonghan walk out of his life so easily. 

He returned home earlier one day, knowing that Jeonghan would be out of his nest at that time of the day. And it was no surprise that Jeonghan had tried to leave the moment the alpha stepped into the house. 

But he wasn’t about to give up. He would not let this go on for any longer.

“Han, you have to listen to me!” He moved forward to grip Jeonghan's wrist, enough to stop him but never hurt him. 

“I don’t want to hear it.” Jeonghan’s voice was low and filled with anger, it made Seungcheol consider letting go for a second. However he was not weak either. 

“But you have to! Please! I had no other choice!” Seungcheol cried out, grip tightening just lightly on jeonghan wrist in frustration. He wanted, no he needed him to understand.

“I had to do it, Han. It’s my duty. I’m responsible for them.”

“And what about us, huh? What about your pregnant lover that you abandoned in order to complete your duty.” Jeonghan looked at him with disdain, voice loud but quivering ever so slightly. His words were laced with venom but all of them were true.

“I almost died, Seungcheol! I almost lost our children! Do you even know how hopeless I felt? How lost I was without you there?” Jeonghan punched him in the chest with each sentence, the tears in his eyes now flowing freely down his face and Seungcheol could feel himself breaking alongside the omega. “You left me without a word. Let me believe that you were dead. That I was alone. You made me hate myself and everything around me, Choi Seungcheol.” 

He was breathing harshly now, quick shallow breaths that did nothing to calm him down and Seungcheol was afraid to touch him. 

“And I can't explain to you how sorry I am. I can’t explain to you how horrible I felt by lying to you, how hard it was to be out there alone when I had a family to worry but I have a duty!” Seungcheol raised his voice slightly, needing the other to understand.

“The army has given me everything I have and I made a promise to protect everyone and I can’t be selfish. I can’t, jeonghan. I can’t even when I really really want to.” His own tears were unstoppable now, the reality of his words setting in and making him crumble.

“It was hell being out there without you, without knowing if I’d see you again, if I’d ever get to see my family complete. But it was also what got me through everything.” His words were unrestrained now, everything he had been feeling spilling out with no control. “I made it through all that because even after it all I knew I could come home to you.” 

Seungcheol could see Jeonghan's resolve breaking, could feed him leaning into him, tears still covering his face. Then a pair of hands came up to cradle his face and relief washed over him in waves. 

“We can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep sending you away without any knowledge of your wellbeing. I can’t lose you again.” Jeonghan seemed tired and Seungcheol felt the same. There was no telling where fate would lead them but it was true that he couldn’t keep leaving them behind like this not knowing when it would be the last goodbye.

“I can’t keep sending you away because I love you.”

Oh. 

“I love you so much that it scares me. The thought of losing you again breaks me and I feel like I might die Seungcheol. I can’t live without you, why can’t you understand?” 

Seungcheol couldn’t believe his ears. He didn’t know how to feel at that moment. It was sorrowful but still he felt an odd sort of elation bubbling up inside of him and filling him with renewed hope. 

They could make this work. If Jeonghan loved him then he could do anything. 

“I love you as well. So, so much that I want to be selfish and be with you forever. To keep you in my arms away from everyone else.” Seungcheol finally touched his husband, caressing his cheeks before bringing him into a tight embrace. “I would give up everything if it meant I could be with you for eternity.” 

Jeonghan broke down in his arms then, clinging to him. wanting him. Needing him. And Seungcheol felt the same desperation, the same need to express his love for the other man in every way he could. 

They were together. Together as lovers. Together as two people who could no longer live without each other.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I’ve never started red a conflict and ended it in one chapter!
> 
> But anyway this is it guys!, we’re at the end! And honestly no one is more excited than me to reach the end! This chapter is pretty shitty and rushed but don’t worry you’ll get a perfect happy ending with the epilogue!
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoying a change of heart! I love you!


	10. Loving Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t proofread this! Sorry for the mistakes!! 🤪

Mistakes. They were inevitable. A person was prone to make them, it was a part of their being. Seungcheol was no different. 

He had made a mistake. He had hurt the man he loved in the worst way possibly. Made him believe that he was alone, stripped him from his sense of security. Left him when he needed him the most. Mistakes like this were hard to forgive.

It took time to heal. 

Time to move on. 

Time to trust again. 

Jeonghan needed time even after they had talked it out and Seungcheol was willing to wait. Wait in the same way that Jeonghan had waited for weeks.

It was fortunate for him that Jeonghan had had enough of lonely nights and stretching silences. It had taken time and patience but he moved on, step by step. First came acceptance, accepting that Seungcheol had done what he had needed to do. It was hard to process but Seungcheol would not complain.

All he could do was hold Jeonghan when he walked into his arms after three lonely weeks that he had spent separated from his family. Jeonghan had never taken the boys away from him but he didn’t feel worthy of their innocent love. So when Jeonghan forgave him it was as if the missing part of him had been restored. 

They had slowly gone back to their routine. Jeonghan moved back into their room, he slowly started to allow Seungcheol to touch him, accepted his affection in whatever way he presented and Seungcheol was so, so enamoured. The boys had been growing steadily as well. They had learned to sit up now at six months and would play with each other quite well. Seungcheol could just spend all his time watching the two grow older day by day. A part of him hated to see them grow so quickly but he was proud as well. 

This way they could interact with him, play with him and he could teach them all the games he knew and he could teach them to fight and protect themselves. The ideas seemed so appealing to him and he couldn’t wait till the day finally came. 

Jeonghan had resumed his duties as well. This time appointed with more work than before. Seokmin had heard of his plans and his abilities from soonyoung after which he had appointed him as an adviser again. To say that jeonghan was excited was an understatement. Seungcheol had seen him glowing after receiving the news, an unfaltering smile plastered on his face the whole day. His happiness had lit up their house, Seungcheol and the twins feeding off his positive energy. 

And while it increased his work load, jeonghan had never complained nor had he ever neglected his family. To say Seungcheol was proud was an understatement. He felt his heart grow fonder with each passing day, his mind was occupied with thoughts of him only. It was pathetic but he was unapologetic and he made sure that jeonghan knew just how cherished he was. 

And after months and months of waiting he finally got to make love to his beloved again and it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before.  
It felt entirely different from the times they had done it before. This time there was no compulsion, no lust and no ulterior motives. This time they were powered by the love they felt for each other and it felt like heaven to be one like this. 

Seungcheol took his time to convey what he felt with gentle touches and soft caresses. He took his time to marvel at the way jeonghan moved, the way he sounded, the way he cried out for Seungcheol like a man starved. It had him at a loss for words, left speechless by the other man’s beauty and elegance. He relished the image, ingrained the sight into his mind forever, never wanting to forget how he was needed just as much by the man he loved with every inch of his being. 

He could give his all to his husband if he was asked. He had lucked out. The universe had been kind to him and let jeonghan love him in the way he had craved and now he would be a fool to let this go ever again.

* * *

“She wasn’t the kindest to me but I think I’m the most thankful to the Queen.” Jeonghan spoke in a low voice from where his head was resting on Seungcheol’s naked torso. His warm breath tickled Seungcheol but he didn’t dare move and ruin the post coital bliss they were in. Instead he raked a hand gently down jeonghan’s bare back, making the other shiver with excitement. 

“How so?” He laughed a little as he questioned, still a little confused by what brought about this random thought. 

“Well she made me get married to you didn’t she?” Jeonghan looked up with a smile, wide and toothy, and Seungcheol couldn’t even jokingly be upset with him when he was this adorable. “I’ll be thankful forever.” 

It was something Jeonghan had admitted for the first time and Seungcheol had to take a minute to take it in fully. Jeonghan had admitted his love for him long ago but the memories of the start of their marriage were less than appealing. They had struggled to keep up with each other and there were times when Seungcheol had thought he was hated. To know now that those memories had been replaced with better ones and that jeonghan was ultimately thankful for what had happened was a big relief. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, things may not have started in the best way but my life has changed for the better with you. Because of you.” Jeonghan looked down once more, now randomly tracing patterns on Seungcheol’s chest. He seemed shy but Seungcheol didn’t interrupt him, knowing that the omega had more to say. 

“With you I’ve found a family. Children of my own. Friends, more than I’ve ever had in my entire life. And most importantly you, someone who cares for me and loves me for who I am. I’m thankful for you. I’m thankful that you waited, that you didn’t give up on me even when it was hard. I’m thankful that you love me.” Seungcheol felt something wet hit his chest and he was immediately tilting Jeonghan's head up, surprised to see the tears trailing down his face. 

“Oh, my love! It’s you I’m thankful to. You who gave up your whole life when we were married and it was you who accepted me and everything I had to offer. I could thank the Lord every day and it still wouldn’t be enough. I love you more than I have loved anything ever before.” Seungcheol said it with conviction, making sure that the omega knew how much importance he held in his life. He was valued and loved and appreciated, Seungcheol would make sure it stayed this way forever. 

“You’ll love me forever right?” Jeonghan pouted as he nosed at Seungcheol’s bonding mark, sniffling slightly even after he had stopped crying. 

“In this life and the next.”

* * *

“But Daddy, I don’t want to learn how to fight!!” Chan cried loudly as he threw his wooden sword onto the ground and plopped down onto the grass, tiny arms crossed over his chest in defiance. Seungcheol could only gape at the three year old pouting up at him. 

This was supposed to be a fun thing for them all but it seemed as if Chan was having a hard time , unlike his brother who was swinging his sword at a tree with determination, making little sounds with his mouth to mimic a battle. 

“Okay and can you tell daddy why?” Seungcheol sat down next to him, keeping a close eye on Hansol as he tried to reason with his other son. 

“Because Appa says fighting is bad and it’s not nice and I don’t want to hit anyone! They’ll cry!” There was more to this but Seungcheol would accept this for now. 

“But Channie, there’s so many bad guys out there that you have to fight off! You have to protect daddy and appa and Sollie!” Seungcheol exaggeratedly told him, wanting him to be excited about this as well. However the toddler only continued to pout and shake his head at everything. 

“Appa says Daddy and him will protect Sollie. From everything.” He huffed and Seungcheol could only look at him in amusement. 

“Hm, so what will Channie do?” 

“I can paint!” The child seemed to light up at that, eyes shining brightly as he told Seungcheol of his hobby. And it was true. Chan loved to paint. He could spend hours upon hours drawing with whatever material he had and Seungcheol had to admit that he had a talent for it. Now, Seungcheol would never get in the way of what Chan enjoyed but he also thought that it was essential that the boy know how to fight as well. The world was a cruel place and there were enemies always lurking in the shadows. Learning to fight to survive was important but it was proving hard to explain that to a three year old. 

“Yeah, you can buddy! You’re so good at that aren’t you?” Seungcheol petted his head gently, smiling at the way Chan puffed up his chest and nodded. “But do you think you can learn to fight as well?” 

“Daddddddyyyyyy!!” Chan whined and fell back onto the grass. 

“Alright, alright! Daddy was just kidding!” Seungcheol turns over to place a series of kisses on Chan’s chubby cheeks, not letting up till the toddler was giggling with delight and pushing him away. 

“Choi Seungcheol, stop annoying my kids!” A voice came from behind and soon both toddlers had stopped what they were doing to run towards their other father. Jeonghan stood just a steps away from them, crouching down with open arms to hug both boys. 

“I was not doing anything of the sort!” Seungcheol cried and got up from his place to join his family. 

“Appa look what Daddy taught me!” Hansol cried and moved back to swing his wooden sword, jabbing Seungcheol with it lightly as he completed his move. Seungcheol played along and fell back with a cry, happy to hear the twins’ excited giggles. 

“Wah! Sollie is so good already! Are you gonna protect the whole family now pup?” Jeonghan’s eyes widened as he talked to Hansol, giving him his complete attention and watching him nod with excitement. 

“I will!”

“And what about my other pup?” Jeonghan turned to Chan, who was cuddling further into him, now.

“I don’t want to.” Chan said and it came out muffled but his parents still understood him. 

“You don’t want to?” 

“No, Appa, I can paint. I don’t want to fight!” He sounded distressed, his scent turned slightly sour and jeonghan was quick to shush him. Holding onto him tighter to calm him. 

“Okay, baby, okay! You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Jeonghan cooed to him and fixed Seungcheol with a glare. Seungcheol raised his hands up in defense immediately. 

“Yeah, Channie can draw and I’ll protect him. I’ll protect you Channie!” Hansol went to stand next to him, leaning in really close to see if the other was crying or now. He then pressed a little kiss on his cheek and Seungcheol’s heart melted at the sight. The two brothers were so close and they loved each other so much, it was obvious and nothing could have made Seungcheol happier. 

“That’s so sweet, Sollie! You’re such good brothers!” Jeonghan said and kissed both the boys. 

“What about me?” Seungcheol pouted just as much as Chan had previously. 

“You’ve been naughty. No kisses for you.” Jeonghan said and stuck his tongue out at him, effectively shutting him up. It made the boys laugh however and that kept Seungcheol from pouting even more. Instead it only encouraged him to tackle the omega playfully, wrapping his family up in a big bear hug.

* * *

“Oh God, look at how cute they are!” Joshua gushed looking out at their kids playing together in the garden. The three had gotten a lot closer as Joshua and Jeonghan's friendship had progressed. The twins would often come over to play with Minseo, the little princess, and on most occasions they would be looked after by the same servant when Jeonghan had to work in the castle. 

Minseo was the same age as them as well and so it worked out great. She had grown up to be a proper princess, Jeonghan was often shocked by how articulate she was at the age of three. His boys in comparison were completely rowdy when they wanted to be. Jeonghan was just glad that they knew how to be gentle with her and they never forgot their manners in the company of others. They were absolute gems even if they were loud and playful and naughty most times. 

Seeing them now being so gentle and caring with the little girl had Jeonghan feeling an odd sense of pride. He liked seeing them like this, he decided, happy but careful, it was good practice for the future. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Sollie has a little crush.” Seokmin spoke from beside Joshua and Jeonghan immediately let out a laugh, feeling his own husband flinch beside him. 

“What are you talking about? No, he doesn’t! He’s three!” Seungcheol cried out loudly, leaning over to make eye contact with the king. In that moment the men witnessed Hansol shyly offer a flower to Minseo who gasped in surprise. It was however obvious that she liked it a lot from the way she had slightly bent down and allowed Hansol to place the flower behind her ear. The little alpha turned a bright shade of red as put the flower in place. It was so adorable and all the adults were cooking at them, all except Seungcheol. 

“Oh my God! Hannie, did you see that! He’s flirting! He’s three years old and he’s flirting! Oh God what happened to my baby!” Seungcheol gripped his hair, overreacting once again. 

“He’s not flirting, he’s such a gentleman! He gave her a rose! Don’t call my son a flirt!” Jeonghan corrected him and pinched his nose affectionately. Seungcheol seemed miffed but he resorted to showing his displeasure by pouting. 

“I can’t believe that’s your only concern.” He grumbled softly, eyes fixed on the toddlers before them. 

“Hey, at least Channie doesn’t seem interested!” Joshua pointed out helpfully trying to placate Seungcheol in some way.

“Oh, Channie doesn’t really see people in that way. He still thinks everyone is his friend.” Jeonghan pointed out to Joshua, watching as the younger twin smelled the flower and smiled sweetly while petting it. “Well everyone except Wonwoo but he’s married so our Channie has already experienced his first heartbreak.” 

“Oh God! They’re growing up too fast, make it stop, please!” Seungcheol cried once more at the mention of heartbreak. It made the others laugh and caused his pout to morph into a frown. “Neither of them are allowed to date until they’re thirty!” 

“Wow, if you’re like this with our sons then what will you be like if this next one is a daughter?” Jeonghan commented and rested his hands on his still flat tummy, sharing a smile with his best friend. 

“Well if the next one- wait! Wait, what do you mean next one?” Seungcheol stood up from his seat in a rush, trying to get a better look at Jeonghan. He looked bewildered but Jeonghan could see the underlying excitement. 

“Hannie, are you?” He whispered it this time, pulling Jeonghan up and bringing him closer. 

“I am, Cheollie! We’re gonna have more pups!” Jeonghan said in a soft voice, nodding slightly as he blinked away tears after seeing how elated Seungcheol was. He heard the other couple laughing at them but before he could say anything he was being lifted up and spun around. 

He cried out in surprise but Seungcheol still didn’t let him down, instead he turned to the garden where the boys were playing. 

“Boys, you’re going to be big brothers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all I don’t mean anything by that daughter comment there. It’s just kinda cute when fathers are slightly more protective of their daughters and Seungcheol would be a protective dad I tell you. 
> 
> But anyway we’re finally at the end and I feel kind of sad but on to new things now I suppose! I hope you enjoyed reading this and I hope you will like my other work as well! 
> 
> If there was even single part of this story that you liked please let me know! I love feedback! Also thank you for reading, love you 💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear up a few things. 
> 
> Jeonghan is Seokmin's best friend and closest advisor which is why he stays in the palace with the royal family. 
> 
> Jeonghan and joshua are omegas while Seungcheol and Seokmin are alphas. I'll introduce more characters soon as well! 
> 
> To complete a bond an alpha must knot an omega which is why it was necessary for them to consummate their marriage. (But it was consensual even if jeonghan was not in the right headspace) 
> 
> My writing really isnt the best but i just need to write this story. I hope you all will like it as well. Let me know what you think in the comments!!


End file.
